punar janam - birth of LOVE and TRUTH
by crazy for abhi
Summary: story consist super powers kings , queen , war , villagers more over abhivi, duo , dayareya story
1. ch 1

my new story padh kar bata na plz

dhanu - u can share ur id in my PM

now enjoy

* * *

**_some place_**

**_in jungle area_**

**_the morning sky was dark due to clouds_**

it was raining heavily..a person was running fastly he reached near a cave..

man - akhir kar mein yaha pahunch hi gaya..

he looked at the cave which was closed with 2 big stones..

man - ab vo matra bolkar isse kholna ha fir hum sab bach chut jae ge..

he closed his eyes and shouted

**_'' _****_vishwass mein vijay ha ''_**

the lightning occur some shining bees came out from the grass and form a start..man took out a stone of that shape..and put on it but the stone got brust..

man shocked lightning fall on him..

man - ahhhhhhhhh...

**_at evening.._**

**_there was a huge rush in market the houses were made with sand and huts were there like an ancient time..a man came thumping the plate_**

man - sabhi se anurodh ha ki foren ghar ki taraf prasthan kare kuch hi minto mein suraj dubne wala haa..

all started moving back and closing the shop..shops were also traditional under the tent..things were on shelf..

female - chalo jaldi..ghar chalo..

**_at night.._**

a child was playing ball happily and laughing..he throw the ball up he was going to catch but when the ball came down the child had converted into the stone...

**_next morning_**

**_the sun rise..._****_all came to there working place making utensils , shoes , selling veges , cloths etc.._**

soon they herd a sound..

man - ahhhhh..

and the body fall on the ground with thump...all gathred around them all picked him and take away..

**_under a tree_**

an old man was standing people came and lied the body in front of him..

villager - yeh bhi mara gaya mukhiya ji..

mukhiya shighted..

villager 2 - mukhiya ji jab bhi uss guffa ke pass koi bhi jane ki koshish karta ha mara jata ha...esa kyu..?

mukhiya - ye us sadhu shrap hi ha jo 600 saal pehle iss rajya ko de diya ga

villager 3 - akhir yeh shraap humare hi gao ko milna tha ?

mukhiya - yeh us 600 saal pehle ki gadari ka hi karz ha jo humare purvaj hume dekar chale gae

villager 4 - kya in sab se bachne ka koi rasta nahi ha..

mukhiya - hume is shrap se humare chote rajkumar or bade rajkumar hi bacha sakte the..

villager 1 - huh galti puvajone ki saza hum bhugate ha

mukhiya - galtiya hum nahj puvaj bhi bhoogat rahe ha us gufa mein reh kar..or kar rahe ha intezaar maffi or mukti ka

female (looking above ) - hey bhagwaan kya hume kabhi maffi nahi mile gi areh humari nahi toh kamse kam humari ane wali pedhiyo ka toh sochiye jinka in sab mein koi lena dena nahi..

mukhiya looked above and closed his eyes he felt a stare he turned back saw a girl behind the tree mukhiya looked she hide..

**_in canada_**

**_on another side.._**

**_in bunglow.._**

happy birthday...to u happy birthday to u happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday to u..

birthday boy cut the cake all clapped he looked a boy came with a girl he ran towards them

boy - happy birthday to duniya ka sabse kajoos yaar..

boy 2 - kya kevin ek tum or ek vo har baar mujhe ult patang naam se bulate rehte ho ajj toh kamse ke kam rehem karlo..

girl - ooho chote miya kafi naraz hogae..

listning this came near..

girl 2 - mansi daya ko sirf do kaam ate ha ek toh naraz hona or dusra gussa hona...

daya - kuch zayda nahi bol rahi tum..shreya

shreya - dekha...

mansi - kya daya dekho bichari itni nadan ha ki tumhari in harkato ke baad bhi tumhari gf bangai..

kevin - daya tumhari ek jaan toh yaha ha dusri jaan matlab tumhare bhaijaan kaha ha..

daya - yarr pata nahi subha se gayab..

shreya - or tumne uske bina cake kaat liye

daya - keh raha th kisi ko lene jaa rahu intazar maat karna cake kaat lena..

mansi - oho kahi apni gf se toh nahi na mila raha..

kevin - vo toh keh raha tha duniya ki sabse khoobsurat ladki uski hogi

daya - duniya ka toh pata nahi lekin college ki sabse khoobsurat ladiki niyra ha..

shreya - acha niyra..

daya - nahi matlab mein nahi college kehta ha...

mansi - mujhe bhi yehi lagata ha..use hi lene gaya hoga..

**_outside _**

the car stop a gaurd came and open the door person got down instantly and ran towards the gate he enter a boy was there with few girls..his speed was to fast that he hit the boy the coldrink fall on him

boy - sorry

the boy ran boy on whom cold drink become anger...

boy - iss ko toh mein

**_the boy reached near his gang_**.

daya - areh abhijeet kaha reh gae the tum

shreya - or naiyara kaha ha

abhi - vo yaha kyu ae gi

mansi - tumhe hi toh kaha tha ki tum kisi ko lekar aa rahe ho...

abhi - areh mein toh daya ka gift lene gaya tha uss chudail ko thodi na..anyways mein daya ke liye nahi sabhi ke liye gift laya hu...

all - kya...kya...

ek minute


	2. ch 2

''happy anniversary to real life lovely couple

aditya sir and mansi mam "

**_emaan - thanku_**

**_dhanu - i got ur PM_**

**_lucky - thanku_**

**_mansi - agar tujhe story pasand agai toh tune kehna tha mujhe beech dalo phir mere ko kuch idea ana nahi tha isi liye pehle se add kardiya or abhi ka gift purvi nahi ha_**

**_menu - kyuki isme past bhi ha_**

**_guest - thanku for the good wishes_**

**_friends mere pass idea mein yeh story sundays ko update diya karu gi_****_sunday - my state and present - past_****_monday to saturday - rose 2 and jung_**

**_now enjoy_**

**_and plz review_**

* * *

all turned and saw a boy on whom soft drink was fall

daya - ab tune kya kiya abhi

abhi - yarr cold drink gira di thi galti se..

daya - r..r..rahul bhaiya bichare se galti se gir gai thi...sorry

rahul - sorry ab sorry toh mein boluga tumhe marne ke baad..

and he started moving

abhi - ss...sorry rahul bhaiya..

but rahul ignore it and came near abhi collied with wall rahul came he was going to gave a tight punch on his face but abhi bend down..

rahul - ahhh..

daya - abhi bhaagg..

abhi started runninv..but rahul hold him from back and from his neck his arm was around abhi 's neck

daya - abhiii

abhi jerk and saw some native images..a person was holding from back he came back to flashback with voice

kevin - uski baju par kaat abhi or bhag..

but he shocked with return reaction abhi hit his elbow in his abdomen..that rahul left the neck abhi turned and gave tight punch on his face..due to which rahul fall and tooth broke..

all clapped abhi saw his hand with shocked...

girl - wow abhi fantastic tumne is bigde rahul ko pal bhar mein dher kardiya..

boy - ha abhi kya punch tha...

abhi - t..th..th ..thanku

(and he looked at four who was also shocked )

all got back busy again four came near

mansi - yeh tune kese kiya abhi

shreya - tu toh keh raha tha ki tujhe ladna pasand nahi toh fir ye kya tha

abhi - pata nahi achanak hi mera hath chal padha

kevin - chal jo hua acha hua or yeh sab chod kya gift laya ha tu hum sab ke liye

abhi - abhi dikhata hu..(he was going to open the zip )

abhijeet - daya

duo looked up and shocked

daya - dad..

kevin - pradyuman uncle (he went near him )

kevin - areh aiye aiye uncle welcome welcome (but he received a slap and he went back near mansi )

kevin - kya yarr phirse

mansi - tumhari harqate hi esi ha bhala apne ghar mein koi or swagat karta ha..

abhi - d..d..dad

acp - tum sabhi mujhe room milo mere..

**_in room_**

duo were standing with head down..

acp (angrily ) - kya mein jaan sakta hu tum logo ne form kyu phada..

shereya - ajj toh yeh dono gae

kevinsi - hmm

acp - ek acp ke bete hokar bhi tum log forces join nahi kar sakte Itni mushkil mein tumhare liye training form lekar aya tha lekin nahi..phad diya..kya jan sakta hu esa kyu kiya tumne

abhi - maan nahi

acp - sharat mein bada maan karta hai (he nodded in dissapointed ) pata nahi kya karu mein inka..

abhi (happily ) - treasure hunting karwado..arranged

acp - chup (abhi downed his head )

acp's phone rang he went outside to attend...duo took a relief trio came near them

mansi - wese uncle ki dant ka tum par koi asar nahi hai na..

duo - no..

trio nodded in dissapointed

kevin - yeh sab chodo or gift dekhao..

abhi open the bag zip and took out 5 tickets

daya - yeh kya ha

abhi - india jane ki ticket

daya - india kis khushi mein

abhi - abhi bata hu..

he took out a book

abhi - yeh dekho

shreya - ( reading ) the great treasure of the world...

abhi open the book..

abhi - iske page no. 24 par dekho isme likha ha india kisi zamane mein sone ki chidiya tha...or ajj bhi kahi na kahi ha lekin vo chup gai ha or iski agle para mein dekho yeh likha ha ki madhavpurvi or shivpuri ka khazan abhi tak nahi mila ha research ke hisabse praja ne vo khaza ek gufa rakha ha lekin vo gufa khul nahi pai socho guys agar yeh kahazana hume miljae toh...

daya - phir pehle to dad cid mein jaao ka nara band karde ge or dusri baat hum chain ki nend soe ge paisa hone ke karan

kevin - kya vo khazana humse khairide ga itna purana

abhi - nahi kharide ga toh museum mein bech de ge..

shreya - awsome idea

mansi - agar tum logo ka hogya toh zara is page ke akri para padho jisme likha ha ki yaha raat ajj tak koi nahi ruka..kehte ha ki raat ko kuch ajjeb or drawna hota ha...

sherya - esa kya hota ha ?

mansi - pata nahi

abhi - koi baat nahi hum subha kaam liya kare ge

daya - lekin dad..

abhi - areh yarr dad konsa yaha rehte ha vo vapiss mumbai chale jae shaam tak isi liye kal ki tickets book karvai ha..

**_next day_**

**_in india_**

abhi was driving all were sitting with irritated face abhi looked them all through the mirror..and gulped the saliva..daya saw outside...a dog came and walk more then speed of them

daya - vese yeh khatara kaha se hire kiya tumne..

abhi - yarr paise nahi the sorry

suddenly the car stop with jerk abhi started on it again but it was no working

kevin - hogaya satyanash

abhi - kar raha hu na mein koshish..

daya nodded in dissapointment and went outside abhi was trying hard but nothing happen so all started going at but abhi was abhi at last car got on

abhi - guys on hogaya..

all ran and sat again..closed the door but car stop again..abhi looked at all...all were glaring him hard he gave a fake smile..

soon all got down..abhi also...all stood up at the bank and was stretching there hand hand to take lift..

**_after 1 hour.._**

condition was same..

mansi - ghanta hogaya bail gaadi tak nahi ruki..

kevin - iss abhi ke chakar mein hum sab phas

abhi - (angrily ) toh ae hi kyi mana nahi kar sakt tah

daya - yeh gussa karne ka waqt nahi ha abhi ab socho nikalna kese ha

abhi - apne tarike se ..


	3. ch 3

**_my state will be update next week now enjoy_**

daya - vo dekho abhi tonga aa raha ha...both looked at each other and nodded and pushed kevin..kevin fall

on road..

kevin - aiiii..yeh kya kiya..

the tonga stop..

man - oe tum logo ko meri gaddi meili thi marne ke liye..

voice - maff kijiye ga hume..

man turned and looked at abhijeet and shocked..

man (mummred ) - bade yuvraaj..

abhi - ain..

daya - dekihiye hume apki madat chahiye..

man looked at him and shocked..

man (mummred ) - chote yuvraaj...

he was lost..

abhi snapped his finger in front of his..

abhi - kaha kho ga bhai sahab..

and he nodded in no..

kevin came

kevin - excuse me kya app hume lift de sakte ha

man - lift ?

shreya - darsal humari gaadi kharab hogai ha toh kya hume agge chod sakte ha

man - kyu nahi rajkumari..

all looked confused

shreya - maff kijiye ga mera naam shreya ha..

man - shama kijiye ga aiye upar bethiye..

all sat in the cart..

and started talking..abhi was at front with the man...man was continusly looking at abhijeet with teary eyes and smile.abhi notice that

abhi - app mujhe itna kyi dekh rahe ha..

man (in low tone ) - ajj samjh aa rahe ha ki bade kyu kehte the ki humare teeno yuraj ka tejj bahut tha...

abhi - ji ?.

man nodded in no

**_at backside.._**

kevin - yarr tum logo ne mujhe dhaka kyu diya.

daya - cart rokne ke liye

kevin - matlab mein hi mila bali ka bakra bane ke liye..

daya - ab bakre ko tarha mein mein karna band kar or mujhe aram karne de..

**_at front side_**

man - wese apo jaa kaha rahe ha...

abhi - shivpuri..

the cart stop

abhi - kya hua..

man - pata nahi lagta ha ghoda thak gaya...wese app shivpuri kyi jaa rahe ha..

abhi got down

abhi - ek razz ha ..

he winked him he went at back

abhi - chalo bhai utro..

daya - agaya kya

abhi - nahi bhai..

kevin - toh ?

abhi - (teasingly ) vo kya hai na hatthi ka bhar utha kar bichare ghode thak gae ha..

daya understand

daya (teasingly ) - hatthi ki wajha se ki magarmach ki mach mach sunkar..

abhi - ae daya zunban smabhal..

daya - shuru kisne...kiya ?.

abhi - daya

shreya - stop it yarr kyu itna ladh rahe ho..

both stop..

shreya - kya fazool ki bato mein time pass kar rahe ho..

mansi - sahi kaha

kevin - ab agge ka safar kya...

man - yaha se 3 km door ha shivpuri app paidal jaa sakte ha..

daya - chalo fir paidal hi sahi..

all got down and started

**_after sometime_**

shreya - guys roko..(all stop ).

daya - kya baat ha..

shreya - mujh puyas lagi ha panni ha kisi ke pass..

all nodded in no...

daya - kuch khane ko hoga..

kevin - yarr tujh sirf khane ka sujh ta ha..

mansi - esi baat nahi ha kevin hum kai time se chal rahe ha upar se garmi bhi ha...thak bhi gae ha

kevin - vo toh ha thak toh mein bhi gaya hu..

abhi - matlab hume ruk jana chaiye...

all - ha..

abhi - lekin ruke ge kaha koi hotel nahi ha waha..

daya saw a small hut

daya - wo dekho samne ek ghar ha hum waha puch sakte ha..hotel ke bare mein..

abhi - thik ha chalo..

all towards that it was a small home made up of wodden..

mansi - chal abhijeet darwaza khat ka

abhi - abhijeet kisi ke order par nahi jata..

daya - abhijeet ji app jae ge..plz..

abhi - thik ha teri khatair hi sahi..

abhi went near door and tapped it ...and turned back..here the girl open the door...

abhi (to team ) - tumhe lagta ha ki yaha koi hoga..

daya - samne toh dekho..

abhi turned forward and got lost seeing that girls deep eyes, nose pin , open hairs and a village dress .he started felling the time stop wind is blowing his hairs were flying in hair he came into reality..

girl - ji kahiye..

abhi - darasal hum yaha se jaa rahe the..lekin raste mein mere or mere sathiyi kafi thak gae kya hum yaha reh sakte ha

listning the voice man( mukhiya ) also came out

mukhiya - kon ha purvi beta ?

but he stop seeing the visitor a picture came in his mind he remember what his grandparents use to say..

**_yeh the humare bade yuvraj abhijeet or ye chote yuraj daya or yeh yuvraj kevin ab beta yeh chitr hum tumhe sonf rahe ha taki tum inhe dhund kar iss nagar ko sharap se mukt karo.._**

purvi - baba yeh log rahi ha thak gae ha

mukhiya - toh inhe bahar kyu khadaya ha adar toh bulao..

purvi - ji (to all ) app aiye na andar..

and she went inside..

all started following her but abhi was still standing and lost with smile..daya came near and look where he was looking he saw nothing was there..he waved his hand infront of abhi but he was still lost he piched him..

abhi - aiii...

daya left...

abhi - kya kar raha ha tu..

daya - tu kya kar raha ?

abhi - m...m..mein kya kar raha hu ?

daya - waha kya dekh raha ha..

abhi - k..k..kuch nahi..

daya - toh fir..

voice - abhijeet jaldi ao na..

abhi - ae chal

and he ran..

purvi spread mat all sat there..

mukhiya - maff kijiye ga yaha sheher jitni taraki nahi hui ha...

kevin - koi baat nahi hum samajh te ha..

mukhiya - aplog bethiye hum kuch khane ko late ha..

purvi gave them banana leaves..abhi was continuesly starting her..

**_on other_**

the horse cart man arrived at home he was to much..happy

voice - pitajiik

two small kids came and hug him through legs..the man instantly picked the kid..woman came out and was confused seeing his husband happy..

woman - kya baat ha app kafi khush lag rahe ha..

man - sahi kaha mein ajj bahut khush kavita..

woman - vo kyu..

man - kyuki jaldi hum sab shrap se mukt hojae ge..

woman - vo kese..

man - teeno yuvraj agae ha...

woman - kya sachme..(she joined her hand ) bahut bahut shukriya bhagwann bahut shukriya..

**_abhi side..._**

all started eating the food

abhi - kafi acha ha (to purvi ) apne banaya ha..

she was going to answer but mukhiya answer

mukhiya - sahi andaza lagaya humari bitya bachpan se hi khana banae nipurn ha

abhi gave a fake smile..


	4. ch 4

**_guys ab iss story par dhyan dete ha...plz isse bhi wese review kijiye ga like rose.._**

* * *

**_backside_****_...of the hut_**

purvi hold the earthen pot and slighted face towards abhi..abhi forward his hand and drank water..mukhiya can see something different he can see the same scene but in different get up..abhi was in the orange dhoti and was heaving arrows at back and bow and purvi was in plane orange saree but he came out from thoughts..with the voice...

abhi - ab hum chalte ha mukhiya ji apki seva ke loye bahut bahuy shukriya..

mukhiya - app itna door ka safar taii karke ae ha..or agge koi rehne ka sthan bhi nahi ha nahi madhavpuri mein or nahi shivpuri mein

mansi - agar esa ha toh hum ab ruke kaha abhijeet..

purvi - app yaha reh sakte ha..

mukhiya - ji yeh jagha bhi shivpuri ki shauruyat mein hi ha...

daya - apka bahut- bahut shukriya..

mukhiya - (to purvi ) inke sone ka intezam karo..

purvi nodded and went inside..

she spread the mat on floor soon all lied on floor..abhi was thinking about purvi

abhi (pov) - kitni sundar ha vo..

suddenly he weight on his legs..he looked down and he and all shock mukhiya was pressing his legs..he instantly..got up and hold him from shoulder..

abhi - yeh kya kar rahe ha app.

mukhiya joint his hand

mukhiya - wohi jo mere pariwar karte the apki seva yuvraj..(his eyes filled with tears he can saw duo in orange dress again like an old student of gurukul time )

abhi - dekhiye mein koi yuvraj nahi hu or wese yeh kam mujhe karna chahiye...

daya - abhijeet thik keh raha ha app humari seva kar ke thak gae ha...app rehne dijiye

mukhiya - apki seva karna mera karam ha..yuvraj

abhi - or badhe buzurg or mahila ko izzat dena mera dharam ha abb app vishram kijiye

but mukhiya was only seeing them with teary eyes...duo looked at each other..kevin waved his hand in front of him mukhiya jerk...

abhi - app kaha kho gae the

mukhiya - kahi nahi beta

daya - ab app bhi vishram kijiye kaka..

..four lied again and fall asleep before sun sets as they were tired..

**_next day_**

sun raise and a sweet laugh disturbed abhi 's sleep he got up..and looked here and there but found no one..his eyes fall on the open back door he got up and started moving there he came out and saw purvi feeding squirrel , birds and small butterfly were coming near..but abhi was lost in pirvi only she was having wet hairs and she was in pink and golden saree , pink flower was adjust on his side one side of head not only this her silver nose pin was attracting him rowards her...purvi felt a gaze and abhi was staring her she stop laughing but a smile was peresent there was an eyelock between them they came out from dream with the call..

voice - purvi beta kaha ho tum

purvi - ji baba ..

voice - idhar ana..

purvi - ai..

she got up and ran inside..abhi turned and saw her going..

voice - ladki sharmati ha boss..

abhi - vo toh ha or mujhe esi ladkiya bajut pasand ha

voice - matlab kisi par dil aa hi gaya..

abhi - ha (but he came to know what he spoke he turned and saw daya )

abhi - tu kab utha..

daya - jab tumhara yeh nain mataka chal raha tha..

abhi - dayaaa..

daya - wese i love purvi..

abhi - shreya ko batau..

daya - areh as a bhiabhi..

abhi - phir thik ha..

daya- wese kya vo tujhse pyar kare gi..

abhi - kare gi na kyu nahi kare gi ?

daya - areh nahi vo gao ki or tu sheher ka..foreing ka..

abhi - daya pyar mein gao sherher nahi ata reh pyar mein sirf mein or tum hi ate ha..

daya - ab apka yeh pyar par story kahatm hogai toh din ki shuruwate kare..

abhi - meri toh hogai purvi dekh kar tu kar ab..

(and he went )

daya - yeh toh hogae fida chal daya tubhi jaa ab shreya ko dekh wor aone din ki shuruvat kar

**_purvi side.._**

mukhiya - purvi beta ek kaam karo bazzar se kuch saman lea ao

purvi - ji pita ji..

voice - kya mein bhi chal sakta hu apke sath..

both looked at back and found abhijeet

abhi - vo mein bhi yaha thode dino ke liye ghoomna chahta hu

mukhiya (pov ) - aggar ye zinda wapiss lot te ha toh tasali hojae gi mujhe ki yehi humare yuvraj ha...(to abhi ) kyu nahi purvi inhe bhi lejao sath mein..

purvi - ji (to abhi ) aiye..

mukhiya - ek minute yuvraj..app in vastro mein nahi jaa sakte..mukhiya went he looked at himself in leather jacket ..soon mukhiya comback with a red waist coat and white full sleves shirt and white dhotar with sliper

mukhiya - in vastro mein apko ane nahi de ge isi liye app badal lijiye..

abhi nodded and came back after wearing..mukhiya looked at him..he remembered the pic suddenly his eyes fall on the start locket on his neck..

mukhiya (pov) - ab shak ki koi gujaish nahi yehi humare yuvraj ha..

abhi - kesa lag raha hu mein..

voice - ek dum alladin

trio turned and saw kevinsi and dayareya..

abhi - yeh compliment hi samjhu ya tana..

mansi - shreya ne compliment diya ha.. bro

kevin - abhi agar hum par vishvass nahi ha toh (taunting ) purvi ji se puchlijiye..

abhi glare at daya who ignore..

daya - ha purvi ji bataiye na kese lag rahe ha ye..

purvi (to abhi ) - ap bilkul ek videshi saudagar ki tarha lag rahe ha..

abhi shyly downed his his head..

mansi (in shreya 's ears ) - saudagar kon hote ha ?

shreya - merchant..

mukhiya - ab jao purvi or suraj dhalne se pehle aja na..

purvi - ji and she went..

abhi also went but daya stop holding his arm

daya - saudagar ka matlab pata tha tujhe jo tu sharma gaya..

abhi - areh yaar tarif hi ki hogi

daya nodded in dissapoint

abhi - ab chod na..

daya left abhi ran after purvi..


	5. ch 5

**_dhanu - thanku kam se kam apne review kiya.._**

**_guys where are u ..._**

* * *

**_ok..ok mein story center par la rahi hu ajj khule ge sare razz at 00 :00 first update then sleep now enjoy_**

* * *

**_abhivi enter in market which was in traditional style like in ancient time houses were also like old age during kings and queen time abhi was seeing everthimg...he saw purvi was silent so he tried to broke her silence_**

abhi - yese iss bazar mein kafi bheed ha

purvi - ek hi bazar hai na isi liye..

abhi - lekin rajy toh do ha..

purvi - yeh madhavpuri ka bazar ha shivpuri ka bazar toh kai salo pehel nasht hogaya tha..

abhi - oh

**_there was again silence_** **_so purvi tried to broke.._**

purvi - applog vese kaha se ha..?

abhi - hum ha toh london se lekin mumbai mein rehna shuru karne wale ha jaldi..

purvi - hmm

abhi - kya apse ek sawal puchu ?

purvi - puchiye na.

abhi - saudagar kya hota ha ?

purvi - saudagar apki bhasha mein bole toh merchant..yani bahar se aya hua vyapari

abhi - app angrezi janti ha..

purvi - thodi bhaut jab bhi sheher janti toh kuch na kuch seekhti hu..phir shaam tak lot ati hu..

abhi - wese aplog ese hi rehte ha matlab apka pehrawa , rehen sehen kafi purana ha kisi raja maharaja ke samy ka lagta ha

purvi - iss gao ki taraki nahi hui ha..

abhi - esa kyu ?

purvi - log ane se darte ha yaha..

abhi - vo kyu ?

purvi - shrap ke karan hum raat ko pathar ki murti banjate ha or sirf yehi nahi jo bahar se akar jo bhi madhav or shivpuri mein ghusta ha vo dwar jo bazar ke shuruwat par pair rakhte hi bhasm ho jata ha..

listning this abhi brust out laughter..

abhi - tum vese hi ho jese mene socha tha

purvi - matlab

abhi - tum gao wale kafi bhole ho insab mein vishvass karte ho..

purvi - ye sach...

abhi nodded no..

abhi - thik ha jese mana ha maniye lekin mein nahi manta

purvi - jab app dekhe ge na tabhi vishvass hoga..

abhi - yeh sab sirf ek kahani ha..

purvi - sach ha..

abhi - agar esa hota na toh mein tumhare samne abhi zinda nahi hota..(purvi looked at him with shock yes if someone crosses the gate get into ashes then why he didn't he turned she looked at abhi again but he saw him nowhere)

purvi - yeh kaha gaya..

voice - mein yaha hu

purvi turned and saw abhi eating banana...purvi went near him..soon they did shopping and went to home as sun was going to set

**_at night.._**it was night...all were sleeping peacefully suddenly abhi got up

abhi (irritated ) - dad sahi kehte ha..late uthne se raat ko jaldi soya nahi...but his sentence stop due to shock.

abhi - m..m..m..mukhiya ji..

he was shocked that mukhiya as a stone statue was standing at the gate

abhi - d..d..daya daya..

he shook him..

daya (sleepy tone ) - sone de na abhi..

abhi - daya plz ek bari uth teri neend khud gayab hojae gi..

daya got up irritatedly

daya - kya..a..a..(he also stop seeing the statue..) my god..

listning this kevinsi and shreya also disturbed..they also got up and shock..

abhi remembered

**_raat hote hi hum pather ki murtiya banjate ha.._**abhi - purvi..he got up

kevin - abhijeet kaha ja rahe ho abhijeet...

but he ran outside..

mansi - i..i..think hume uske sath nikalna chahiye..

shreya - sahi kaha...

all get up..and moved outside..but he shock to see..abhi standing and looking at the statue with tear my eyes...

daya - abhi

four ran near him..

but stop seeing satute

mansi - purvi..

abhi started going near statue..all shocked..

kevin - abhi ruk kaha jaa raha ha abhi ruk..

but abhi didn't come back he was moving near purvi like a hypnotized he came near her and looked at her..he closed his eyes he could see a man touching the a woman's face softly...unwantedly abhi 's hand also moved towards purvi's face..his eyes were closed four where shocked abhi's finger tip touch the purvi's face the statue started becoming bighter.

daya (fear ) - abhi bahgo..

listning the line abhi jerkly open her eyes..and shock to see purvi's statue was shining brightly..he started steping back..teh statue brust abhi and all covred there face with arams and hands to avoid the light..soon the light gone...all downed there head and saw purvi was standing all were shocked..she was seeing herself with shock

purvi (happily ) - kya sachme mein..theek hu...mein apne room mein raat mein bhi..

she was to happy.. but suddenly eyes fall on all kevin thought something and slipped from there..purvi came near abhi..

purvi - kya sab tumne kiya...

abhi nodded..

purvi - mujhe sharap se azaad karwane ke liye shukriya..

voice - daya , abhi , mandi , shreya. jaldo.ao..

all ran inside purvi also..both shocked.. kevin was standing mukhiya 's body shine and brust mukhiya came in to his form back..mukhiya looked towards.his hand and face

mukhiya (happily ) - akhir mein sharap se mukt hogaya

suddenly his eyes fall one team who was busy in watching them..

voice - baba

purvi ran and hug nukhiya...mukhiya also hug her back..

kevin - kya koi hume batae ga yeh sab kya ho raha ha..

mukhiya - tum sab ka bahut bahut shukriya majj hume iss shrap se mukti mil hi gai..

kevin - sharao..kese shrap..

mukhiya - wahi jo hume 1400 saal pehle mila tha..

daya - 1400 saal pehle

purvi - baba abb toh mujhe bhi jana ha..ki yeh sab ho kya raha ha..vo lashe asmane se giri , pathar ki murti bana.., dwar ke pass yeh sab kyu hota raha

mukhiya took deep breath...

mukhiya - lagta ha apko abb apko sach se milwana padhe ga yuvraj...chaliye mere sath apko kuch dikhata hi..and he went near the trunk open the trunck..he took out an old book fulled with inscription and manuscript ls he blow the air from mouth to remove the the dust

mukhiya - iss mein basse ha tum sabke ajwab..

all looked at each other..mukhiya again went to trunck and took out a roll of paper and spread on the table all were shocked to see the image inside

* * *

**_plz review i know bore ho rahe ho rahe ho sab lekin ane wala part intresting ha so plz plz plz review_**


	6. ch 6

* * *

**_dhanu , guest , shweta ,pooja , Ariha Afrin for review missing others also.._**

* * *

**_shweta - mujhe apke review se idea mil gaya_**

**_pooja - i am aslo abhivi fan_**

**_dhanu - thanku so much apka review mujhe naya honsla deta ha har baar_**

**_Ariha Afrin - thanku_**

**_guest - here is ur update..._**

**_plz review this chapter also and i will post my next story in place of my state after my exams get over..._**

* * *

* * *

**_so as i had said the story will start at nigh here it is_****_NOTE - this story contain tough lyrics of shiv mantr..._**

* * *

**_now enjoy_**purvi - yeh toh hum sab ki..

it was trio couple painting dayareya abhivi and kevensi..

mukhiya - yeh tum log nahi ho..

all looked at him...mukhiya pointed at at the shreya in painting

mukhiya - yeh rajkumari shreya ha yeh rajkumari mansi , or rajkumari purvi madhav puri ki teen rajkumariya..

all shocked to herd and looked at him..

mukhiya continue

mukhiya - yeh ha balshali talwar bazz yuvraj daya , yeh ha tez talwar bazz or natkhat chote yuraj kavin...or yeh ha bade yuvraj teer andaz or talwar bazz jinki soch par sabko garv tha.. yuvraj abhijeet..

purvi - or yeh kon ha (purvi indicated a man sitting on chair )

abhi - dad..

mukhiya - yeh ha us waqt ke raaja shivaji pradyuman..

mansi - yeh sab kese..

mukhiya - app sabka punar janam hua haa...apko apne hi rajya ko sharap se mukt karna hoga..

daya - apko galat fehmi hui ha koi hum koi rajkumar wagera nahi ha apke..

mukhiya - app hi rajkumar ha yeh sab chitr joothe nahi ha..jo mere purawaj ane wali peediyo ko sonphte rahe ha..

kevin - yeh taswire koi bhi bana sakta ha ho sakta ha apne khud yeh banai ho kal..

mukhiya - man lete ha ek shan ke liye ki yeh jooti ha lekin mera dekha hua jhoot nahi ho sakta agar aplog humare yuraj nahi hote toh yuvraj abhijeet kab ka jal kar rakh mein badal jate...

all shocked to herd that..

mukhiya - or sabse bada sboot aplogo ke liye vo ha jab hum pathar se insan banne

abhi hold his head ..

abhi - mein pagal hojauga..mujhe kuch samjh nahi aa raha

mukhiya - app sab log beth jaiye..kyuki mein apko sab kuch batane jaa rahu...

he spread the mat all sat down he sat opposite and started narrating..

mukhiya - yeh baat 400 saal pehle ki baat ha..shivpuri rajya maratha ka hi ek khushal rajya tha iska nam bhi Chhatrapati Shivaji Maharaj ke naam se rakha gaya mahadev ki kripa iss gao par bahut thi...or raja pradyuman or unke teeno yuvraj ke hote hue iss rajya par koi ankh dal utha kar bhi dekhe asambhav..

kevin - app iss rajya ke bare mein inta sab kese jante ha ?

mukhiya - humare parwir ne rajya or teeno yurajo ki seva ki thi isi liye yeh kahani humare pariwar mein saalo se chali aa rahi ha..

purvi - baba agar esa tha yeh sab pathar mein badal jana..logo ki maut hojana..yeh sab kya ha

mukhiya - sharap raj pariwar ki maut ke baad yeh saza pure rajye ko de di gai..

daya - raj pariwar ki maut or app sabke liye saza yeh shrap samjh nahi aya..

mukhiya - yeh saza pure rajy ko isi liye mili kyuki raj pariwar ko marne ka gunah humne hi kiya tha..

all shocked to herd that..

shreya - lekin kyu ?

mukhiya - yeh kahani kafi lambi ha or isse samjhne ke liye app teeno ko yuvraj or rajkumari ke bare vistar se jana hoga..

all - hume manzoor ha...

mukhiya smile seeing there intrest..

mukhiya - yeh baat 400 saal pehle ki ha..

**_before 400 years.._**

the sun rise..

**_in royal palace_**

a well built boy was running he was in prince dress..he stop near a big door..

boy - bhau uthe...

solider - nahi yuvraj kavin vo andar abhi bhi so rahe ha..

kavin (mummred ) - mare gae..

he open the door and went inside..and looked at the sleeping..he went near him..

kavin - bhau uthiya..

man - sone dijiye pita ji..(kavin jerk him )

kavin - bahu yeh hum ha yuvraj kavin..

man - (sleepy ) maat kariye pita ji sone dijiye..

kavin - daya bhau agar pita ji toh sone dete lekin bade bhau ka kya..

listning this daya got up jerk..

kavin - daya bhau..hum ajj vilambh ha firse

daya - toh apne humae pehle kyu nahi jagaya..

kavin - hume khud vilambh hogaya...ab vartlab baad kijiye or jaldi taiyar hoiye..

daya got up..and got read wearing prince dress..

daya - chaliye...

both went outside and ran near the big brother ' s room..they were going to open when solider stop

solider - yuvraj daya - yuvraj kavin , yuvraj abhijeet apne kakshme nahi ha...

daya - toh kaha ha vo..

solider - vo mahadev ke rudra abhishek ke liye prasthan kar chuke ha..

both brothers shock..

kavin - hume deri hogai bhau..

daya - hume bhi nikalna chahiye..

both ran..

**_in temp_****_le_**

shivling was there abhi was sitting beside..in white dhoti only and tired rudhraksh on his wrist..he took a small utensil and pour water on shivling

**_abhi - Jatatavee gala jjala pravaha pavitha sthale,_**

**_Gale avalabhya lambithaam bhujanga thunga malikaam,_**

**_Dama ddama dama ddama ninnadava damarvayam,_**

**_Chakara chanda thandavam thanothu na shiva shivam._**

he took second utensil it was milk he poured in ling some rose petals also fall on it

**_Jata kataha sambhramabrama nillimpa nirjari,_**

**_Vilola veechi vallari viraja mana moordhani,_**

**_Dhaga dhaga daga jjwala lalata patta pavake,_**

**_Kishora Chandra shekare rathi prathi kshanam mama._**

he pour honey on the ling and then the curd..

**_Dara darendra nandini vilasa bhandhu bhandura,_**

**_Sphuradigantha santhathi pramodha mana manase,_**

**_Krupa kadaksha dhorani niruddha durdharapadi,_**

**_Kwachi digambare mano vinodhamethu vasthuni._**

he again pour water on it

**_Jada bhujanga pingala sphurath phana mani prabha,_**

**_Kadamba kumkuma drava praliptha digwadhu mukhe,_**

**_Madhandha sindhura sphurathwagu utthariya medhure,_**

**_Mano vinodhamadhbutham bibarthu bhootha bharthari._**

he pour water around shivling

**_Sahasra lochana prabhoothyasesha lekha shekhara,_**

**_Prasoona dhooli dhorani vidhu sarangri peedabhu,_**

**_Bhujangaraja Malaya nibhadha jada jhootaka,_**

**_Sriyai chiraya jayatham chakora bandhu shekhara._**

**_Lalata chathwara jwaladhanam jaya sphulingabha,_**

**_Nipeetha pancha sayagam saman nilimpanayakam,_**

**_Sudha mayookha lekhaya virajamana shekharam,_**

**_Maha kapali sampade, siro jadalamasthu na._**

kavin and daya enter and gulped the saliva and looked at each other but abhi ignore and continue

**_Karala bhala pattika dhagadhaga jjwala,_**

**_Ddhanam jayahuthi krutha prachanda pancha sayage ,_**

**_Dharadharendra nandhini kuchagra chithrapathraka,_**

**_Prakalpanaika shilpini, trilochane rather mama._**

he put tilak on ling with fingers in center.

**_Naveena megha mandali nirudha durdharath sphurath,_**

**_Kahoo niseedhi neethama prabhandha bandha kandhara,_**

**_Nilimpa nirjari darsthanothu kruthi sindhura,_**

**_Kala nidhana bandhura sriyam jagat durandhara._**

he joint hands and closed his eyes daya and kavin also did the same

**_Prafulla neela pankaja prapancha kalima prabha,_**

**_Valambhi kanda kanthali ruchi prabandha kandharam,_**

**_Smarschidham puraschidham bhavaschidham makhachidham,_**

**_Gajachidandakachidham tham anthakachidham bhaje._**

**_Agarva sarva mangalaa kalaa kadamba manjari,_**

**_Rasa pravaha madhuri vijrumbha mana madhu vrtham,_**

**_Suranthakam, paranthakam, bhavanthakam, makhandakam,_**

**_Gajandhakandhakandakam thamanthakanthakam bhaje._**

**_Jayathwadhabra vibramadbujaamga maswasath,_**

he took white garland and wear on ling and join hands

**_Vinirgamath, kramasphurath, karala bhala havya vat,_**

**_Dhimi dhimi dhimi dhwanan mrudanga thunga mangala,_**

**_Dhwani karma pravarthitha prachanda thandawa shiva._**

**_Drusha dwichi thra thalpayor bhujanga moukthika srajo,_**

he took some leaves and kept at the top

**_Garishta rathna loshtayo suhrudhwi paksha pakshayo,_**

**_Trunara vinda chakshusho praja mahee mahendrayo,_**

**_Samapravarthika kadha sadashivam bhajamyaham._**

**_Kada nilampa nirjaree nikunja kotare vasan,_**

**_Vimuktha durmathee sada sirasthanjaleem vahan,_**

**_Vilola lola lochano lalama bhala lagnaka,_**

**_Shivethi manthamucharan kada sukhee bhavamyaham._**

he took flowers and spread around ling but the incense sticks and diya took that plate and started doing prayer

**_Imam hi nithya meva muktha muthamothamam sthavam,_**

**_Padan, smaran broovan naro vishudhimethi santhatham,_**

**_Hare Gurou subhakthimasu yathi nanyadha gatheem,_**

**_Vimohinam hi dehinaam sushakarasya chithanam._**

**_Poojavasana samaye dasa vakhra geetham,_**

**_Ya shambhu poojana param padthi pradhoshe,_**

**_Thasya sthiraam radha gajendra thuranga yuktham,_**

**_Lakshmeem sadaiva sumukheem pradadathi shambu._**

he kept the plate and joint the hand and closed the eyes..

**_om namha shivay (30 )_**

he fineshed the abhishek the ling was shining brightly he started picking up the things..kavin and daya ran near him

daya/ kavin - su prabhat bhau / bade bhau

**_abhi was doing his work a man came he was same as mukhiya.._**

man - laiye bade yuvraj hum kardete ha

abhi - (smiling ) hum karle ge..harsh ji..

daksh smile..daya and kavin looked at each other..

daya - bhau..

abhi turned and looked at them..

daya - apne hume su prabhat ka jawab nahi diya..

abhi (taunting ) - su prabhat ho gai apki ?..

kavin - bhau iss bar humne nahi bhau (indicating daya ) ne der kardi.

abhi - bhau ne der kardi..(kavin nodded innocently )

abhi (taunting ) - ooo tabhi hum soche ke ajj subha do - do murge kyu baang de rahe the..(daya and harsh hide there laughter abhi glare them..daya downed his head harsh also stand properly abhi turned and took cloth from harsh and wrapped around his body )

abhi - apki jankari ke liye bata de yuvraj ki ajj jab hum uthe toh hume murge ki baang ke sath apke kharato ko awaz bhi sunai de rahi thi...

(daya brust out laughter abhi glare him daya stop abhi nodded in no and started moving daya and kavin started following)

daya - bhau...

kavin - bhau suniye toh..

abhi stop and turned

kavin - bhau apnse nivadan ha ki abhyass matt rokiya ga..

daya - ha bhau apko harane ki puri koshish karke ae ha..hum..

abhi - yeh baat apko ane se pehle sochni chahiye app jante ha na hume deri pasand nahi..

and saying this he satrted moving both looked at each other with sad face..


	7. ch 7

**_shweta - like senior inspector abhijeet_**

**_gauri20090 - ishwar chahe shiv ho , guru nanak ho , allah ho, christ ho ha toh sab ek hi or mujhe sab par vishvass ha_**

**_pooja - love triangle wese ek episode mein duo ne bola tha they hate love triangle agar idea hua toh i can write otherwise u can send ur thoughts through PM_**

**_dhanu - thanku_**

**_mansi - tune toh review hi band kardiye_**

**_missing emaan , gautam , priya , jiya.._**

**_plz review_**

* * *

daya - bhau..

abhi again stop

abhi - bolo

kavin and daya ran both hug abhi tightly from back both looked at each other..and wink..

kavin / daya - shama kardijiye na bhau...hum agge se esa nahi kare ge..hum wada karte ha

abhi nodded in dissapointed and turned both got seprate..

abhi - pita shree sahi kehte ha humne bigad rakha ha app logo ko... thik ha mein is bar shama kar raha hu agli baar esa nahi hona chaihiye..or agar hua toh app yeh natak mere samaksh nahi chale ga...

both looked at each other..with shock

abhi - apke ishare humne dekh liye the..or samjh bhi gae the

kavin and daya smile..

kavin / daya - isi liye toh app humare abhijeet bhau ho..

abhi smile..

a solider came..there

solider - bade yuvraj apko maharaj ne yaad kiya..ha sabha mein..

abhi - hum ate ha..

(solider went abhi turned to brothers )

abhi - app log apne vastr badal lijiye taki hume koi dushman pehchan na pae..

daya - thik ha bhau..

abhi went...

**_in sabha.._**raja pradyuman was sitting on the thorn people were also there one person was also standing there..in mid..

solider (near the door ) - bade yuvraj...yuvraj abhijeet sabha mein badhar rahe ha..

abhijeet enter in red and golden rajkumar dress all stood up..

all - yuvraj abhijeet ki jai...yuvraj abhijeet ki jai..

abhi looked at and smile and nodded little all stop and sat..he turned towards the king pradyuman and join the hands...

abhi - apne hume yadd kiya..

pradyuman - tumhare liye ek rishta aya ha ..(and he indicated the man standing at front kavin and daya were standing on second floor )

abhi turned towards man..the man removed the cloth from painting..

man - yeh ha humare rajy ki rajkumari shashi kala pure desh mein sabse sundar nari ka khitab diya gaya hua ha inhe humare maharaja or rajkumari ne apka naam kafi suna tha isi liye inka hath apke hath mein dene ka socha..

abhi join the hands..in front of the man..

abhi - apka parstav acha ha kintu shama kijiye ga lekin ye devi humse adhik yogy vaar ki adhikari ha...

man joined hands and went with painting..

pradyuman - app ke liye itne rishte aa rahe yuvraj kitu app ek sebhi seh mat nahi ha..app chahte kya..

abhi - pitashri mein sirf usi ladki ka prastav sivkar karu ga jo mere bhaiyo ko or mere kartavyo ko samjh sake hum ek needar jeevani sathi chahiye...

pradyuman ( smile ) - apki soch par hume garva ha lekin jese app sochte ha vesi nari koi duniya mein nahi ha..yuvraj..or nahi kabhi hogi..

abhi smile and joint his hand..

abhi.- toh hum bhi zinda gi bhar vivha kiye biger hi khush hu..

he turned and started moving back..

all - yuvraj abhijeet ki jai..yuvraj..abhijeet ki jai

pradyuman (in pov) - kash koi esi nari ho jo mere bete ki soch par khadi hui ho..or iss rajya ki hone wali maharani ke roop mein abhijeet ke sath bethe..

**_in jungle.._**

three horses were running fastly..people on sitting horse were none other then abhi , daya and kevin...they were in simple kurta and dhoti with white pagri there face were covered...with some part of pagri..

daya - bahu hum har bar ese kyu atate ha..

abhi - khatre ka pata nahi ka ajjae isi liye hum iss nakab mein rehte ha taki hume koi pehchan na sake

daya - samjh gaya bhau..

abhi stop the horse..daya and kavin also stop trio got down..

abhi - chalo yehi abhyass karte ha...

but he felt something odd he instantly turn and stoo the attack of kavin..

**_they are using wooden swords.._**

abhi - abhi app nipurn nahi ha yuvraj kavin..he jerk the sword and bend as daya was going to attack now by mistake daya attack kavin's hand..the sword fall from his hand..

kavin - ahh..

daya - app door hojaiye kavin ajj yuvraj abhijeet ko hum harae ge..

kavin (shock ) - bhau app bade bhau ka naam pe rahe ha..

daya - bhau ne sikhaya ha ki yudh mein apke khilaf khada apka dushman ha chahe vo tumhara koi bhi lagta ho..

abhi smile..daya again attack with sword but abhi again stop..it and the fight start kavin was seeing carefully sometime daya attack abhi stop. sometime abhi attack daya stop after some time both stopped in attacking position..

abhi - (taunting ) thak gae yuvraj..

daya - kabhi nahi

he jump to attack abhi got aside the sword got stuck in on the earth...abhi hit that sword with his sword it broke..

abhi.- abhi app bhi nipurn nahi ha daya..

he forward his hand daya smile hold that hand and stood up..

daya - bhau app sabke bhau ho..

abhi laughed...

kavin - ab meri baari..

abhi.- chalo phir ao maidaan mein..

kavin - areh nahi nahi bade bhau mein apse nahi daya bhau se ladna chachta hu

adhidaya smile and nodded in dissapointment

daya - bahu app vishram kijiye..hum abhiyass karte ha..

abhi nodded and went under the under the tree shed..he attach his head to the trees and supported his one arm knee and closed his eyes..suddenly he felt a blow...he instantly rolled to anotherside..kavin and daya also.shocked and arrow came and hit the bark of the tree..abhi took his bow and arrow and pointed to person and attack...the person on horse got aside and shock the arrow hit a snake which was near the person 's shoulder he looked at abhi abhi kept down his bow ...kavin and daya came near abhi who was seeing in persons beautiful eyes the person was also looking

daya - bhau app thik ha...

persons and abhi lock broke..kevin and daya turned toward the person who attack abhi with arrow they person with black Bandit coustume..with covred face..

girl.- shama kijye ha pryas karte waqt teer nishane ko cheer te hue yaha aa laga..

trio shocked to listen a girl voice...but abhi was lost in her eyes..the girl was seeing it but turned her face and he started his horse the horse ran away and she dissapered...

kavin - kafi ajeeb ladki thi..

daya - lekin bato se kafi badi teer andaz lagti thi..

kevin - lekin apne bhau se..

abhi gave a small smile..a horse came on running near them..it was of harsh

harsh - app teeno ko maharaj bula rahe ha phirse sabha mein..

abhi.- hum shigr ate ha


	8. ch 8

anchal - my name is krishma we can become friends u can free to PM me any time share ur thoughts regarding story i never fell hurt

emaan - thanku

shweta - wah humari mastermind shweta ji

pooja - thanks to u for reviewing

Ariha - here is the next chapter

dhanu - intezar toh sabko ha lekin mujhe intezar ha reviews ka jo abhi tak mujhe nahi mila...mujhe iss chapter se only 5 reviews mile ha.

**_guys kal ki jo news thi i was shocked about the dr. incident mein bata nahi sakti ki mujhe kitna hurt hua yeh sunkar i felt to much hurt i got emotional...phir mene soch ki agar humare physical education ki tarha or subjects ki tarha ek period defence ko kyu nahi dete school should provide that knowledge also..taki jo bhi ladkiyo ke sath ese harkat ka soche bhi unka mooh tode un salo ka..._****_i am sorry agar kisi ko hurt hua ho ya yeh baat kisi ko achi na lagi ho..i consider fanfiction my second family so i thought to share my views here..._**

* * *

* * *

**_.ab ate ha cif par don't forget to watch today..or ha plz subscribe it on youtube and join moment # wewantcifregular _**

* * *

**_in rajmahal.._**

sabha was still going..trio came in rajkumar coustume..abhi in red and golden , daya in green and golden and kevin in golden..trio stand join hand in front of pradyuman..

pradyuman - asan grahan kijiye yuvraj..

trio sat on royal sofa..near the kings thron..

solider - rishi girish sabha mein badhar rahe ha...

rishi enter in the sambha..his followers were serving flowers in front of there steps..

all - rishi girish ki jai ...rishi girish ki jai...

pradyuman and yuvrajs also got up came near him..pradyuman bend down and touch his feets

girsh - sada sukhi raho rajan..

pradyuman got up joining hands and moved back..trio came and bend down touch the feets of rishi..

girsh - ishwar ki kripa tum teeno par bani rahe..

trio got up and and moved back..

pradyuman - rish girish apke ane ki khabar se hum bahut prasan hue..lekin app ne yaha ne ka kasht kyu kiya hume bula liya hota..

girsh - rajan tumhare mann or soch dono sachi ha or jahan sachai ka wass hota ha waha hi ishwar ka sthan hota ha or ishwar ke sthan par jana kasht nahi hota..

pradyuman - app jab marji aiye guru war humare dwar har waqt appke liye khule ha..aiye rishwar app humare assan par bethiye...

girish sat on the thorn

pradyuman - boliye munivar kya seva kar sakta ha

girish - rajan humne apke putro ke veerta ke kafi kise hue ha oe mere shishy bhi reh chuke ha dono isi liye hume apke putro ki sahayta chahiye..

pradyuman looked at trio..

abhi - hum apki kya seva kar sakte ha..

girish - mugal samrat humare gurukul or ashram mein kai dino se akar humara yagya bhasm kar dete ha hume apna karya kar ne nahi dete...isi liye hum apke pass ae ha or chahte ha ki app humari raksha kare..

kavin - bus itni si baat hum iss kary ke liye toh sirf humare bade bhau or bhau hi kafi ha..

pradyuman - hum apki madat awashya kare ge..(to duo ) app log jane ke liye rawana hoiye..or apne sath - sath sevak harsh ko bhi lejaiye

girish - apse ek or vinti ha yuvraj app kripya ek shishy ke vastr dharan kariye hum nahi chahte ki humare gurukul mein padh rahe balak koi bhed - bhaw mehsoos kare..

duo - jese app chahe ge was hi hoga..

duo got ready in orange dress..and went with rishi girish..

**_at ashram gate_**

girish - kripya app yaha shishyo ki tarha rahiye go or narri jaati ka bhi smaan kijiye ga..yaha narri jaati bhi shishya grehen karne ati ha..

duo join hands in agree..

girish took him inside..

daya - ahah kya sundar swach ha yeh ashram..

abhi - sahi kaha tumne..or yeh shanti hume bahut priy ha..

girish - app aiye mere sath..

he took them under the tree students were sitting down..seeing girish all stood up..girish indicated to sit..all sat down..

girsh - inse miliye ye ha humare gurukul ke naye vidyarthi abhijeet or daya...(to duo ) or apke naye shastr gyan ke guru guruwar harsh ..(to trio ) hum asha karte ha ki app ko yaha achi shiksha ki abhuti ho..

trio join the hands and took there place harsh sat near girish and duo sat on ground..girish started teaching..he was concentrated on others rather duo...they were busy in looking around..

**_after sometime.._**

girsh - ajj ki kaksha yehi ant hoti ha...

all got up and did prayer..soon girish went..

harsh - chaliye ab shastr gyan ki bari ha aiye mere sath

daya and all started following harsh but abhi stop suddenly..abhi herd a laughter sound he turned and saw a girl with her friends behind bushes plucking the flowers abhi was seeing her eyes it was the same eyes he saw during the first meet the girl came out from bushes she was in orange saree and flowers band on her pony tail and wrist..she was having a basket flowers and talking with the friends...

voice - app waha kya dekh rahe ha yuvraj..

abhi jerk anf saw rishi girish..

abhi - kahi nahi rishiwar..

girish - sabhi shast vidya ke liye gae ha.. harsh ji ke sath..ab bhi chaliye..

girish started moving abhi started following him..

abhi - rishiwar kya mein ek prashn puch sakta hu..

girish - yuvraj app ko anumati ki zarurat nahi ha..

abhi smile..

abhi - rishiwar app naari jati ko bhi shiksha dete ha lekin samaj yeh samjhta ha unki shiksha ka koi mol nahi ha..

girish - gurumata unhe usi kary ki shiksha deti ha jiski samaj mein jarurat ha..or vese bhi yaha sirf rajkumariya atti ha..humne bahut se logo ko samjhaya parantu app jante ha samaj ko dur dasha..

abhi - kya unhe yudh kaala bhi sekha te ha app..

girish - yudh kala hum sikhate nahi the parantu madhvpuri ko rajkumari purvi ke kehne par hum unhe sikhate ha ?

abhi - raajkumari purvi

girish - ji yuvraj yudh kala mein sabse nipurn ha vo yuvraj...or smaj mein nar or narri ko saman samjhti ha..madhav puri mein joh bache yaha nahi a sakte unhe nrity or sangeet ko shiksha bhi deti ha..yaha ke maharaj narendr ki teen betiya ha vo teeno se pyar karte ha isi liye unhone yeh rajy mein ehlan karva ki har balika ko rajkumar purvi ke pass sangeet or nrity ka gyan dene ke liye bheja jae..

abhi - esi soch ke log kafi kum milte ha samaj mein..

both reach near...the place were class was going on..

harsh - talwarbazi..karna koi asan kamm nahi vaar kaha se aa raha ha apko pata hona chaihiye..isi liye har baar chaukana hona jaru ri ha...ab mein yaha abhijeet ji ko bolana chahu ga..jo apko ek jhalak dikhae ge..

he got up and came at center..with the wooden sword..

girish - hum abhijeet ki yudh kala bachpan se dekh rahe ha vo ek mahan yodha ha..isili app mein se jo iss kala mein apne appko nipurn manta ha vo yaha kar abhijeet ji ko chunoti de sakte ha..

voice - mein isse chunoti deta hu..

and the person got up..

girish - (to abhi in ears ) yeh maharaj digvijay ke putr ha yuraj suraj..

abhi (tauning ) - phir toh yeh humare bahut purane dost ha (suraj and abhi came near and touch the feet of girish )

girish - vijay bhavo..

both looked at each other..

daya (pov) - yeh bhau ke samne nahi tik pae ga..

suraj - (pov) - iske pita ne har bar mere pita ko neecha dikhaya ha ajj iski bari..


	9. ch 9

shweta - thanku

anchal - here is ur update enjoy

dangerous reader - ap hi naraz ha mansi ji

borney - u are right sirf huamri country mein esa delay ha or kahi nahi

pooja - thanku

gauri - i didn't get ur review in jung 2 dear

eman - here is ur update

now enjoy...and plz review

* * *

abhi and suraj got ready both were standing opposite...in attacking position..

suddenly abhi herd someones sweet laughter he turned and saw it was purvi carrying a matki on one side talking with her friend...

purvi - areh mein toh pushp wahi chod ai..ek kaam karo meri matki lejau mein pushp lekar ati hu..

and she gave the that matki and ran..

abhi was looking at the direction..

suddenly he recived a kick on his chest he fall and his sword fall (daya girish and harsh shock )

abhi - ah..

daya - bhahu bachiye..

abhi open his eyes and saw suraj was going to attack..he twist and went to other direction.. instantly got up and kicked suraj abdomen sauraj moved step back..suraj was again going to attack

again with sword but abhi hold his hand and twist the sword fall from his hand..

girish - shant ho jaiye yuvraj abhijeet..

abhi left suraj..girsh turned towards suraj

girsh (angrily ) - yeh jante hue bhi ki ek yodha nirhathe par warr nahi karta phir chahe samne apka dushman bhi ho lekin appne kiya apko sharam ani chahiye yuvraj suraj

suraj downed his head...

suraj - hume shama kijiye munivar..

daya (to abhi ) - bhau app thik ha..

abhi nodded..

girsh - yuvraj daya app inhe marham laga dijiye..

daya - ji..(to abhi ) chaliye bhau..

**_under_**

**_the tree.._**

the night was on the way he and the mashals were lit up with fire daya was applying a medicine on abhi 's wound and harsh was standing holding the a small shawl

daya - bhau app or ese gir padhe harani ki baat ha..

but abhi was lost daya saw that..

daya - bhau...bahu..

abhi jerk..

abhi - ha...

daya - kya baat ha kaha kho gae app

abhi - mujhe thodi pyass lag rahi ha thoda jal chahiye..

harsh - mein lata hu...apke liye yuvraj

abhi stood up..

abhi - rukiye harsh ji hum khud le lege vese bhi hum yaha yuvraj nahi ek shishy ha..

abhi took the shawl and warped on his shoulder..and went he knock a door the door open abhi looked at person it was purvi..

purvi (smile ) - ji kahiye..

abhi - kya hume thoda jal mile ga pine ke liye..

purvi - hum abhi la te ha..

and she went and came with matki abhi bend down purvi gave water to him abhi drank that...with help of his hands...harsh and daya were standing behind and looking..

abhi - shukryia..

purvi smile

voice - purvi...

purvi - ai..

and she went..abhi saw the path from her going

voice - yuraj..

abhi turned and saw girish..

girish - ab app jakar apni kutiya mein vishram kar lijiye..kal praty kaal mein yagy..ha...

abhi join his hands..

**_in small.._**

duo were sleeping on floor not duo but only daya was sleeping abhi was wake up due to purvi's memories he came into present when he felt some one..pressing his legs..he looked down and saw it was harsh..he instantly got up..

abhi - yeh app kya kar rahe ha harsh ji app mere pao maat dabaiye..

harsh - app ajj ke dinchary ke karan thak gae honge kafi..

abhi - thak toh app bhi gae honge..

harsh - hum nahi thak yuvraj...ab app mujhe mera karam karne dijiye..(and he started pressing abhi legs again )

abhi - harsh ji app yeh sab chodiye...( and he hold his hands ) app mere pitashree ke saman ha hum bacpan se apko jante ha..or humne app ko dil mein ek kaka ki jagha di ha..or hum appse esa nahi karwasakta

harsh - lekin apki seva karna humara karam bhi ha or dharam bhi

abhi - or badhe buzurg or mahila ko izzat dena mera dharam ha abb...(harsh join his hand ) app vishram kijiye..

soon trio slept..

**_next morning.._**

Om Bhuur-Bhuvah Svah

Tat-Savitur-Varennyam

Bhargo Devasya Dhiimahi

Dhiyo Yo Nah Pracodayaat

and rishis agg ghee in the hawan kund..

duo were seeing from this...suddenly a bone and was going to touch the hawan kund but an arrow came and took the bone away all got up and turned and saw it was abhi..who attack with arrow on bone...all herd a noise and saw the direction ...a king was sitting the elephant..

king - rishi girsh raja shamsher khan ke ek awasar dene par bhi app yah se nahi...ab tum pachtan hoga..

voice - pachtao ge toh tum zoravat..

zoravat turned and saw abhi..

abhi - tumne yagy par rok lagane ke liye mahadev tumhe kabhi shama nahi kare ge...

zoravat started .

zoravat - oh toh tu abhi paida hua hime jarae ga tu kaha or hum kaha..

abhi - lekin ladne ke liye tum waha bhi kafi ho...

zoravat - tum jese chuzo ke liye zoravat apni sawari se kabhi nahi utre ga...or vese bhi tere liye toh mera hathi hi kafi ha..

and the elephant came near abhi who was smiling fear lessly. elephant raised his feet to attack abhi but zoravat shock elephant feet in air and abhi was smiling zoravat shock daya was holding the feet on the shoulder

harsh - (smile ) yuvraj daya ke hote hue yuvraj abhijeet par prahar asambhav ...

zoravat slip from elephant and fall near soilder's feet..abhi came near and crease the trump of elephant..elephant got silent..daya kept elephant feet down..

abhi - tumne iss baat ka acha faida utha ki ek yoda kabhi masoomo par parhar nahi karta..

zoravat smile evilly - lekin hum toh kar sakte haina..(shouted) sipahiyo..


	10. ch 10

plz review..

* * *

solider pierced javelin a elephant back..the elephant become angry and stamped his feet on floor the sand air stared blowing..all were coughing badly..duo also..

daya - bhau hum ese nahi ladh sakte iss dhool mein...

abhi - daya pakadiye..

and he throw cloth towards him both tired on the face...

abhi - app hathi ko sambhaliye..hum or harsh ji bakiyo ko dekhte ha daya..

and soon the war started..other rishis were also fighting..abhi side..

zoravat - humne suna ha kafi purane dushman ha app mughal ke khaskar humare abbu shamsher khan ke..

abhi - har maratha ke khoon mein mughal ke liye jo jagha vo hum mein ha..

and both started fighting with the sword..abhi eyes fall on rishi girish he was shocked someone was going to.stab from back he kicked zoravat and took out his arrow and fitted in bow..but he shock purvi stabbed the person with sword..rishi girsh also turned and saw purvi fighting with villans and other girls werw also and yuvrajs were hiding with fear...

girsh - rajkumari purvi piche dikhiye...

purvi turned person was going to attack with sword but a arrow came and stabed on his back..and he fall down and died..

both turned it was abhi..zoravat find abhi busy there so he decided to kill him from back

girish - yuvraj hatiye waha se..

but the scene made purvi shocked abhi took out knife and stabbed on zorravt and..turned and saw zorravat on floor breathing heavily..

abhi - piche se warr karne wala bhediya hota ha yodha nahi..

**_and soon the war got over.._**

duo came near they were still having the face covered both join there hand..in front of rishi..

girish - app logo ka bahut bahut abhar mahadev ki kripya tum par sada barasti rahe..

daya - ab hum anumati dijiye..

girish - anumati ha..

daya (to abhi ) - chale bhau..

but abhi was seeing at purvi who was looking at him there was eyelock...

daya - bhau..

abhi jerk and looked at him

daya - chaliye prasthan karte ha..

and they started moving back..

purvi (pov) - kafi acha yodha ha..ise kisi sena mein hona chahiye..

**_on other side.._**

a girl was moving in the forest..in villager dress and searching..suddenly someone hold his hand and pulled..girl shocked and looked at the person

girl - apne dara diya rajkumar kavin..

kavin -(teasingly ) kya rajkumari mansi jinki behen ek mahan yodha vo dargai..

mansi - kabhi kabar hume shak hota ki app humse prem karte ha ki humari behen ko..

kavin - hum app hi se prem karte ha..

mansi - toh lejaiye na apne sath..(kavin sighted ) kab tak hum ese chupte - chupate milte rahe ge.. or ajj praty kal mein purvi jiji bhi aa rahe ha

kavin - app janti ha humare rivaz pehle abhi bhau fir daya bhau or fir hum..

mansi - apke waha do bhau or humare yaha jiji pehle purvi jiji phir shreya jiji phir hum...or purvi jiji ki sharte bhi esi ha..pehla ek veer ke sath vivha or dusri baat teeno ka ek sath vivha

kavin - pata nahi hume kab sath ae ge..

**_in palace.._**

abhi was doing in painting..daya open the door and came inside and saw abhi painting on empty sheet with water..daya came close..

daya - bhau app yeh kya kar rahe ha rango ka istemal bhi toh kariye..

daya filled the glass of water and drank..

abhi - abhi kar dete ha..

abhi took the plate of colours and throw it on the sheet daya got shocked..

daya - bhau app ne rajkumar purvi ka chitr banaya ha...

abhi - kya kare humare dil mein bus inki hi taswir bas gai ha..

daya - matlab hum samjhe nahi ?

abhi - hum inse prem karte ha..daya

daya shocked..

daya - bhau app or prem

abhi - kyu hume prem nahi ho sakta ?

daya - areh..h..h..h. humne kab kaha ki apko prem nahi ho sakta..

abhi - app jante ha daya yeh wo hi ladki ha jinhone hum par prahar kiya tha rajkumar purvi

daya (pov) - bhau jese khud ha vese hi ladki pasand ki ha inhone..

abhi - lekin ek baat ha daya..

daya - kya baat ha bhau..

abhi - hum vivha se pehle kuch samy bitna chahte ha inke sath..inhe or jana chahte ha...

daya - bhau hume ese karne ki agya nahi ha..

abhi - hum pita ji ki agya le ge..

daya - lekin app ese kyu karna chahte ha hume yuvraj ha or apke shaury or veerta ki gatha sab jante ha..maharaj narendar khud aie ge apke pass or inka hath sonfe ge...

abhi - daya chahe sab jante ho humare bare mein lekin jinhone apne jeevan ke kuch adbut paal humare sath bitane ha unhe bhi toh humare bare mein jana chahiye na..

daya - (smile ) bhau hum yeh sab kare ge kese..

abhi - mere pass uska bhi hal ha..parantu hum pehle pita g se vartlab kar le..

**_in pradyuman 's room_**

abhi was standing in front of king with proud and smile..harsh was also there and smiling

pradyuman (smile ) - hum app par pura vishvas ha ki app chuna hua sathi kafi acha hoga yuvraj or madhavpuri ke bare humne kafi sunna ha..vaha par narri jati ka smaan yaha se bhi adheek ha..vo bhi ek yodha se kam nahi ha waha ke maharaj ki betiya bhi karykaram mein bhag leti ha..jo unke mann mein bus sabke prati saman ki tulna ko darshata ha or ese rajy se rishta jodh ne par hume garav hoga...app chahe toh sena bhi le ja sakte ha..

abhi - nahi pita ji is kaam ke liye hum or daya hi kafi ha..

both came and touch the feets

pradyuman - vijay bhavo..


	11. ch 11

**_plz read ch 10 update today only _**

* * *

**_madhavpuri.._**

bullock cart stop which was drawn by daya abhi got down..and daya also..abhi was in brown waist coat like a villager and daya was in blue..dhoti..

daya - bhau apki katha ki shuruwaat kaha se kare..

abhi - raj mahal mein ghuskar..

daya - bhau dosti ki shuruvaat karni ha dushmani ki nahi..

abhi - toh mein konsa dakuo ki tarha keh raha hu..mein raja ki agya lekar keh raha hu...

daya - bhau pehle kuch khale..

abhi looked at him who made a puppy face and creased his stomach..abhi nodded in no

abhi - chaliye..

daya - bhau humne yaha ke vayanjan ke bare mein kafi sunna ha khaskar teekhi teekhi kachoriya..vahi khae..

abhi - aiye phir..**they went near to the stall..and looked a girl..**abhi - sunni..

girl - kahiye..

daya - hume 4 plate kachori dedijiye...

abhi looked at him he creased his stomach with puppy face he again nodded in no..

girl - 4 plate !!

daya - teeno humari ek inki..

girl looked at abhi who smile..

girl served them..

girl - 4 annne..hue

daya shocked .

daya - app sona bech rahi ha ki kachori..

girl - hum kachori hi bech rahe ha..kyu apko sona khane pasand ha..

daya - areh jesi teekha ahar vese teekhi zuban ha apki..

girl - fir maat khaiye app itna teekha..

daya - acha hume chunoti ab hum teekha khakar dekhiye ge...

daya took out one big bite..but he shocked..fog started coming out from his ears abhi sighted

abhi (pov) - humne toh pehle hi bola tha ki madhavpuri ki aurto se panga na le khas kar jab rajkumari samne ho..

daya - (shouted ) ahhh jal... humee jal do..

he started running..here and there abhi got shock..

abhi (to girl ) - kripya jal de dijiye jaldi..

girl gave the pot to him..daya snatched the pot and started drinking fastly..some water fall on his body also..

abhi - (to girl ) shama kijiye ga humare chote bhai jara kam dheeraj rakhne wale ha isi liye kuch bhi bol jate ha..(he took out some coins and gave ) yeh lijiye..

girl - apka vinamr savabhav hume acha laga isi liye apke liye mein ek anna kardeti hu..

abhi - shukriya..

and he went he ran near daya..

abhi - daya kya karte ha app..apko pehle hi kaha tha ki waha kisi aurat panga matle na khaskar jab vo rajkumari ho..

daya - rajkumari !!

abhi - jinse abhi hum mile vo or koi nahi balki rajkumari shreya thi..

daya - lekin apko yeh baat kese pata chali bhau..

abhi - humne unke gale mein vesa hi karanfool (pendant ) dekha ha...jesa rajkumari purvi ke gale mein tha..

daya - lekin bahu apko kese pata chala vo hi rajkumari shreya thi vo koi or rajkumari bhi toh hosakti ha..

abhi - rishi girish ne bataya tha ki teeno behene atamnibhar rehna chahti ha isi liye koi na koi kary karti hi rehti ha..praja mein rehkar..

daya - esi baat ha...

abhi - ab hume chalna chaiye..

daya - parantu hum andar jakar kahe ge kya..

abhi started thinking...

when they both herd..two soldier talking..

soldier - ab hum kya kare ge vo natak parstuti karne wale toh chale ge..

soldier 2 - sahi kaha agar rajkumari purvi ko yeh baat pata chale gai toh vo behet dukhi hogi..unki mitr the vo ...or agar rajkumari udass hui to maharaj bhi hume naukri se nikal dege..

solider - hume kahi se toh lane padhe ge nritykar kyuki maharaj ke din ki shuruvaat krishn aradhna ke bina asambhav ha..

solider - chalo dhundte ha..

and they..went

abhi - rishiwar sahi kehte ha ki jis chezz ko pana ki iccha ho toh swam mahadev bhi madat karte ha..

daya - bhau app kehna kya chahte ha..

abhi - hum waha nirtykar ke roop mein jae ge..

daya - kya hume jane de ge ese...

abhi - agar mahadev sath hue toh

both went near the solider and came in mid..

solider - areh kya kar rahe ho raste se hato..

abhi - shama kijiye ga darasal hum nirtykar ha or karya dhund rahe ha...

both solider looked at each other..

daya - kya app humari madat kar sakte koi kary dhund ne mein hume yaha nae ha..

solider - raaj mahal mein ek kaam ha kare ge..

abhi - hume kare ge

solider - chaliye humare sath

**_the night was on the way.._**

**_in room_**

purvi was removing her earings suddenly girl enter..

girl - dwarpal do ladko ko milwana chahte ha..apse

purvi - ane dijiye andar..

duo enter with solider..

solider - rajkumari yeh abhijeet ha or yeh daya..

purvi - app dono guru girish ji ke ashram mein bhi the na..?

abhi was only seeing her so daya reply

daya - ji hum unhi ke sishy ha.. darsal shikash grahan karne ke baad koi kary nahi mila isi liye nritykar bangae

solider - rajkumari kal subha appko inhi ke sath rass karni hogi..

voice - jiji..

all turned and saw shreya..daya shocked..shreya ran and hug purvi...

shreya - apko pata haina kaal hum bhi apke sath bhagti rass mein hissa le ge..

purvi - isi bare mein hi toh vartlab kar rahe the..

she made seprated...shreya

purvi - inse milo yeh ha abhijeet or daya..

shreya turned and shocked to see daya

shreya - app !!

daya - app !! yaha kya kar rahi ha..

abhi jerk with that and looked at dayareya..

shreya - kamal ha hum yaha nahi roh or kaha honge..

purvi - areh yeh toh kafi achi baat ha..ki app dono ek dusre ko jante ho...kamse kam rass ke waqt sathi bane mein koi samasya nahi hogi sath rehne se apko

shreya - jiji yeh..

suddenly a soldier enter...

soldier - rajkumari purvi maharaj ne apko bulaya ha..

purvi - hum ate ha (to duo ) ek kaam kijiye app ajj ka din vishram kijiye kal pratya kal rass ke waqt apse milte ha..

and she went..

shreya - mein app jese kathor or kanjoos ke sath nritya kabhi nahi karu gi..

daya - app janti ha app kisi kathor or kanjoos kisi ke rahi ha..

abhi - daya shant hojaiye..

daya - nahi bhau

shreya - app ko or kise...

daya - jante ha hum kon ha...

shreya - jante hai na appko app ek kodhi ke kanjoos or khadoos insan ha..

daya - apo humse ese baat nahi karsakti

shreya - kyu nahi kar sakte hum ese baat

daya - kyuki hum shivpuri ke yuvraj daya pradyuman ha

abhi - daya !!


	12. ch 12

shreya started laughing..

shreya - ek baat kahe hum app bahut badi galat fehmi mein jee rahe ha..app or yuvraj daya..

abhi - yeh sach bol raha ha rajkumari shreya..

shreya stoped laughing and looked at him...abhi took out pendant something and show her

shreya - yeh toh shivpuri ka nishan ha matlab app

daya - yeh humare bade bhau ha yuvraj abhijeet..

shreya shocked she took out knife

shreya (angrily ) - kis maksad se ae ha app

abhi - jesa app soch rahi ha vese nahi ha rajkumari..

daya - humari baat toh suniye rajkumari...

shreya - hum app par kese vishvass karle

abhi - hum yuvraj abhijeet mahadev ki saugand kha kar kehte ha ki hum yaha yudh kisi se yudh karne ke maqasad se nahi ae

daya - or maratha ki kasam pura desh janta ha..

shreya kept knife down..

shreya - agar esa nahi ha toh app kis maqsad se ae ha yaha..

daya - darsal humare bhau apki badi jiji se prem kar bethe ha..

shreya ( shock ) - app !!

abhi -(tearly ) app dono esa kyu sochte ha ki hume prem nahi ho sakta hum bhi insan ha..

dayareya looked at each other

shreya - parantu shayad ye asambhav ha..humare jiji apko kabool nahi kare gi...

abhi - or vo kyu ?

shreya - unki sharte ha jo vo apne sawamvar mein rakhne ja rahi ha jaha bahut se rajy ke rajkumar or raja pita ji ne nimatran kiya ha..

daya - phir toh humare liye or asan hogaya..nimantran hume bhi aya hoga..

shreya - sawamvar ki sharte asan nahi ha ha...

abhi -.sharte ha kya..

shreya - vo toh usi din pata lage ga jab sawamvar hoga..

daya - chahe jo sharte ho hume manzoor hogi humare bhau sabse budhimaan or balshali ha..

abhi smile..

shreya - agar esa ha toh app bhi is sawamvar mein hissa lijiye ga..

daya - yeh ha kab..

shreya - parso

abhi - kya kal tab tak rajkumari purvi ke sath reh sakte ha...

shreya looked at him

abhi - tab tak hum unke dil apne liye kuch jagha bana chahte ha..

shreya - awashya..kintu ajj app vishram kijiye..

duo - dhanyawad..

shreya - kal subha app taiyar rahi ga..bhakti rass ke liye

abhi - ji ...

**_next morning.._**

madhav puri ke raja narendar ki jai...rajkumari mansi ki jai...madhav puri ki jai...king came in the court and sat on thorn rajkumari also sat..

king - jesa ki app jante ha ki humare din ki shurvat bhagwaan shri krishn ki aradhna se hoti ha isi liye hum chahte ha ki jaldi hi is aradhna ka arambh ho..

mantri - jese app kahe maharaja..

and he clapped the jands soon the group of boys and girls enter...

**_daya came on singing.._**

girls - Woh hai rangila chail chabila

Woh hai natkhat woh jamunatat

Phere lagaye muralee bajaye,

Gopiyo ke sang ras rachaye

Muralee bajaiya ras rachaiya,

Shyam salona hai

**_daya and shreya came_**

daya -Jo hai albela madnainowala,

Jisakee divanee brij kee har bala

**_group got aside abhi came playing flute_**

Woh kisna hai

Woh kisna hai

Woh kisna hai

Woh kisna hai, kisna hai

abhi -Jo hai albela madnainowala,

Jisakee divanee brij kee har bala

daya -Woh kisna hai

Woh kisna hai

Woh kisna hai

Woh kisna hai, kisna hai

_**people started dancing around and** **purvi came and half lied on abhi's shoulder abhi looked into he eyes**_

abhi - Pyar me dubee pyar me khoyee,

Pyar kee dhun me jagee na soyee

Pyar me dubee pyar me khoyee,

Pyar kee dhun me jagee na soyee

Duneeya se hai woh anjanee,

Sab kehte hai prem divanee

**_he locked his one arm with her and one hand having the dandiya stick_**

Kisna se milatee hai,

Bhul ke har bandhan

Kisna kee hee mala japatee hai woh jogan

**_same as dayareya..._**

shreya - Nainon me sanson me mann me kisna

Har pal hai jivan me jisake kisna

abhi - Woh radha hai

Woh radha hai

Woh radha hai, radha hai

girls - Madhur madhur sa rup hai jiska,

Shwet shwet rang jiska

Sundar tan man sundar chitwan,

Sundar hai ang jiska

Pyar hai sgar se bhee gehra,

Kisna ke sang jiska

abhi - Woh radha hai

Woh radha hai

Woh radha hai, radha hai

four -Jo hai albela madnainowala,

Jisakee divanee brij kee har bala

daya -Woh kisna hai

Woh kisna hai

Woh kisna hai

Woh kisna hai

**_both abhivi and dayareya came together..._**

Nainon me sanson me mann me kisna

Har pal hai jivan me jiske kisna

Woh radha hai

Woh radha hai

Woh radha hai, radha hai.

**_abhivi had an eyelock..same with dayareya.._****_they came back with clapping voice_**..

king came near abhi servant brought plate abhi join the hand and was going to touch the feet but king stop..he applied tilak on hi forehead..

king - bahut anand hume ajj yeh rass dekh kar hume lagta ha ki ajj ka din humar awashy acha jae ga..

abhi smile..

king - vese tum vo nahi ho jo yaha har din akar yeh karykaram karta ha..

mantri - maharaj vo karykram karne wala ladka kishore kahi chale gaya bina batae yeh log kamm dhund rahe the toh humne socha ki inhe yeh karya sonf de...

king - yeh apne bahut acha kiya mantri ji humr ajj ke iss rass mein kafi anad aya

duo - bahut - bahut shukriya maharaj..

king - rajkumari purvi - shreya ab app bhi asan grahan kar lijiye..

both - ji pitaji...

both went and sat near mansi..

mansi - hume bahut mazza aya jiji..

shreya - shukriya..

king (to duo ) - aplog ne humare liye inti badi rass ki bataiye hum apke liye kya kar sakte ha..

abhi - maharaj agar app bura no mane toh kya ek raat hum yaha rajmahal mein ruk sakte ha...baat yeh ha ki hum bahut door se ae ha or chahte ha thoda vishram kare..

king - awashy..saniko inke rehne ki awastha ki jae..

duo join hand and went to the villager side where other were standing..

king - ajj ki karwahi shuru ki jae..

mantri got up

mantri - maharaj apke kehne par hum swamyar ke sabhi jaghao par amintrn bhej diya or sabhi rajao ne unhe swikar kar liye..

king - hum iss baat ki bahut khushi ha mantri ji hum asha karte ha ki humari putri apne liye ek yogy pati chune gi..

purvi - hum bhi asha karte ha pitaji ki jo humari sharto par khada uthe vo bhi yogy ho..


	13. ch 13

soon the court got over..

**_in corridor_**

abhi was moving his eyes fall on purvi standing and talking with some servants soon servants went abhi started moving like he didin't saw the purvi also crosses..him abhi stop and turn

abhi (pov) - kamal ha ruki tak nahi..(to purvi ) rajkumari..ji

purvi stop and turned..abhi came near her..

purvi - ji..

abhi - vo b..vo b..kya app hum apke sath tehel sakte ha..mera matlab kya app hume apna rajy dekha sakte

purvi - kyu nahi aiye...

they went outside..

abhi - wese yaha par kafi aurte kaam karti ha sena mein bhi..

purvi - aurto ka kaam sirf ghar sambhalna nahi ha vo bhi mardo ki tarha agge badh sakte ha..

abhi - or yeh shastr pariksha..

purvi - ek narri kab tak apni izzat or taqat ke liye mardo par bharosa rakhe gi unhe khud bhi atam raksha karni ani chahiye

abhi - vo toh ha..ek nari maa durga ke baraber hoti vo yudh mein mardo ko barabri ki takar de sakti ha

purvi - vese humne dekha app bhi yudh kala mein itne nipurn nahi ha..isi liye apko bhi yudh kala sikhni chahiye..

abhi shocked hearing that and remember when suraj attack him he was busy in seeing purvi..and during fight with zoravat his face was covered..

abhi - aaha vo hum..chaliye chodi yeh sab wese kal svamyar mein app kesa var chahti ha..

purvi - us nakab wali shaksiyat jesa

abhi - nakab ?

purvi - vo hi jisne gurukul mein zoravat ko haraya tha...

abhi (pov) - oh toh iska matlab yeh hume hi chahti ha..(and he smile )

purvi - app muskura kyu rahe..

abhi - areh nahi vese hi..kya hum iss pratiyogita mein bhag le sakte ha..

purvi - shama kijiye parantu app nahi ladh pae ge..

abhi - kyu ?

purvi - pehli baat humne apki yudh kala dekhi ha app nipurn nahi ha or dusra hum chahte ha ki humara vivha kisi rajkumar ya raja se ho taki hum jaha bhi jae waha ki nari jaati ko atam nirbhar bana sake..

suddenly a soldier came..

soldier - rajkumari purvi maharaj ne apko swamyar ki ho rahi taiyari dekhne ko

purvi ( to abhi ) - hum chalte ha..

and she join hands abhi also..both started moving after sometime both turned and passed smile..purvi started moving

purvi (pov) - kash humara var bhi hume ese hi samjh pae or humara sath de..

**_and the day passed liked this..abhi was losted in purvi's thoughts only_**

**_next day.._**

a big ground was there and kings were setting around..villagers and other people were standing and seeing..duo were also there..king narendar was sitting with three princess on the at center top..

narendar - sawaymvar ki shuruwat ki jaye..

mantri..- (announcer ) iss sawamyar mein ae hue sabhi raja or rajakumaro ka swagat ha..sawamyar ki sharto ke anusar jo bhi rajkumari purvi ki sharto par khada ho ga or rajkumari ko pasand ae ga vo hi rajkumari ko pae ga..or rajkumari purvi ki sharte yeh ha ki har rajkumar ko teen yodha se yudh karna hoga jinme se do stri ha or ek purush...or yeh yudh keval ek minute ka hoga..

prince ( laughing ) - do istri areh char - panch or rakhdete jeet toh sab hi jae ge..

other prince also started laughing...

mansi and shreya looked at each other..and then purvi

soon the shankh blow..

matri - sawyamvar ki shuruwaat karne aa rahe ha raja kishyap..

king came..and soon the fight started with two girls..girls were giving the best answer...soon the one minute got over..king was not hurt enough..soon a man came with build body..and the fight started..man was giving tough answer to the king soon the bell rang indicated to end..

all clapped..

daya - bhau yeh toh bada acha yodha tha kahi rajkumari inhe na chun le...

abhi - esa nahi hoga daya..

daya - app itna yakeen ke sath kese keh sakte..

abhi - jis rajy ka naam hi bhagwaan krishn se juda ho uss rajy mein prem na jeete asambhav..

mantri (announced ) - ab maidain mein aa rahe ha yuvraj dev..

yuvraj came..and soon the fight started with two girls..girls were giving the best answer...soon the one minute got over..yuvraj was not hurt enough..soon a man came with build body..and the fight started..man was giving tough answer to the yuvraj soon the bell rang indicated to end..

all clapped..

mantri - ab bari ha shivpuri rajy ke maharaj pradyuman ke bade putr yuvraj abhijeet ki parantu vo iss sabha mein..

voice - maujood ha..

all turned duo stood up at there place..

abhi - hum yaha ha..

king - tum toh vo nritykar ho..

shreya - yeh nritykar nahi ha pitaji yeh shivpuri ke bade yuvraj abhijeet or yuvraj daya ha..

mansi and purvi shock..

king - (shock ) prantu yeh log yaha is bhesh mein..

daya - iska ek karan ha maharaj..

king - kesa karan

abhi - hum rajkumari purvi se prem karte ha (all shocked lefting shreya and daya )

abhi.- hum apne hone wale jeevan sathi ke bare or jana chahte the isi liye humne yeh kadam uthaya..

king kashyap stood up

k.k - kya apko pura yakin ha ki app jesa ek balak uss bade pehlwaan ko patak kar rajkumari purvi ka hath thamle ge..

duo - hume vishvass ha..

daya - humare bhau ne mughal zoravat ko marr dala toh yeh kya cheez ha..

dev got up

dev - hum kese vishvass karle..

daya was going..to gave answer but abhi stop him

abhi - shant hojaiye daya yodha ki pehchan maidan mein hoti ha shabdo mein nahi..

king kaushal - agar itna hi ghamand ha toh aiye maidaan mein..or dikhaiye apni yudha kala..

abhi - hune manzoor ha..

abhi got down...daya went near shreya..

shreya - apko lagta ha yeh kar pae ge..

daya - humare bade bhau ha vo kisi se bhi yudh kar sakte ha..hume pura vishvass...

**_soon abhi came down in ground..two girls came in with sword both were standing opposite to abhi.._****_and the bell rang girls started coming near abhi to attack..abhi took out the sword and inserted in sand and bend down all shocked..girls also stop_**

kashyap - yeh toh yudh ladhne se pehle hi hargaya...

all started laughing..

daya - bhau..


	14. ch 14

**_mansi - apni galti ke liye mene 2 chapter de diye ha iss story ke next time kevin sir ka birthday nahi bhulu gi khush _**

abhi - mein naari ki izzat karta hu unpar shastr nahi uthata mein..

all started laughing madly

daya - rajkumari mein apse darkhwaz karta hu bhau ko ek or mauka dedijiya...

purvi - thik ha..

kashyap - app esa nahi kar sakte..

king - meri beti ne apna var khud chuna ha or jesa vo chahe gi vese hi hoga..

purvi - parantu ek shart ha or vo yeha ki yuvraj ko bina talwar ke agle yodha ka samna hoga..

abhi - hume manzoor ha..

king - muqable ki shuruvaat ki jaye..

and the arlam rang..

big body builder came..with sword..he was going to attack abhi got aside..and hold his head from back and kicked the knee on his face..the man falled down..abhi took the sword and throw to him..man hold that sword and coming near when abhi kicked his legs he again fall and got up he stamped the foot hard on the floor the dust started blowing abhi started coughing..he took out the cloth which was on his waist and tired around his mouth..abhi found the good time..he closed the first and jumped on the man and puched on his face abhi kicked his stomach and he fall apart..and sword got away from hand the arlam rang...abhi went back..to his position..

mantri - ab aa rahe ha raja naveen shah..

and the savaymvar continues..

daya - yeh apne kya kiya bhau..

abhi - hum kisi ko pane ke liye kisi istri par humla nahi kar sakte daya humar dharm istri ki raksha karna unpar ese waar karna nahi..

**_soon savaymvar end_**mantri - sabhi yuvraj or rajao ne bahut acha pradarshan kiya ha parantu yeh faisla sirf rajkumari purvi ka ha ki vo apna var kisi chune gi..

soon all kings stood up in que..abhi stood up kashyap..with smile..

kashyap - kitna sharam sar haro ho tab bhi muskura rahe ho...

abhi - muskurana koi apradh nahi shreeman...

soon the rajkumari purvi came in bridal dress and garland in her hand mansi and shreya came with her..she went near first king the king bow his head she moved to next..and did three times she reached near dev..and looked at him he bow down..his head but purvi moved near kashyap and looked kashyap also looked at her with smile..purvi uped her garland kashyap bend down his neck but he shocked purvi went near abhi and made him wor the garland she was going to touch his feet but abhi hold her from shoulder..all showered the flowers abhi saw purvi was downing her head and smiling..both went near narendar and touch feet narendar gave them blessinh

purvi - hum jeinhe chahte the vo hi hum mile..pitashree

daya - ( shouted happily ) har har mahadev..

all - har har mahadev har har mahadev..

abhivi were seeing each other..

mansi - (teasing )bus ab vivha ke din lena..

shreya - (teasing ) yuvraj app bhi ab app bhi yuvraj ke bhesh mein ajaiye kabtak humari jiji apko iss bhesh mein dekhe gi

mansi (teasing ) - or nahi toh kya or agar yeh baat yuvraj kavin ko pata chali toh vo atyant khodhit ho jae ge ki humne unke bhau ko ese rakha..

daya - ek minute app humare bhai ke kese jante ha..

mansi stop smiling..

mansi - vo bb..

abhi - app chintamat kijiye humne apko kavin ke sath dekhliya tha jab hum vapiss aa rahe the..(to narendar he join his hand) hum apse apke 2 betiyo ka hath apne bhai yuvraj daya or yuvraj kavin ke ke liye mangne ha..

daya - bhau hum..(he saw glare of abhi ) taiyar ha..(abhi turned to king ) kaha phasa diya

naredar - hume apne bachpan ke mitr ke sath yeh sambandh jodne mein kafi khushi hogi (to solider ) foren shivpuri mein tofa pehchaiye or unhe addar se yaha amantran ki jiye..or vivha ka ayojan kijiye..

**_next day.._**the area was decorated many people were there pradyuman was very happy seeing his first son's marriage..with other purvi came in bride both were having cloth wall in between only both's eyes were visible..that wall fall botj can saw each other purvi saw abhi in dress of yuvraj...golden band on the hand and red dress abhivi lost in each others eyes

**_Sapna hai sach hai ki jaadu hai_**

**_Ya jaane kya hai_**

**_Behta samay ek pal ko_**

**_Yahin tham gaya hai_**

**_Lagta hai tha likha_**

**_Tu hai mere liye_**

**_Aur mujhe bhi tera hona hi tha_**

both took garland purvi made abhi wore the garland all shower flower

**_Kitne din tha ye mantar sa_**

**_Jeena har pal tha dubhar sa_**

abhi made purvi wore the garland all shower flower

**_Kal jeevan tha soona soona_**

**_Sukh ka baadal ab hai barsa_**

purvi turned abhi made purvi wore mangal sutr from back

**_Jaise panchhi ambar paaye_**

**_Jaise nadiya sagar paaye_**

**_Aise maine tumko paaya_**

**_Jaise Radha Girdhar paaye_**

she turned both eyes again meet

**_Lagta hai tha likha_**

**_Tu hai mere liye_**

**_Aur mujhe bhi tera hona hi tha_**

soon both started pheras abhi stop and forwarded the purvi and soon they started pheras

**_Jaagi aasha kab ki soyi_**

**_Tum ho main hoon, aur na koi_**

**_Door kahin par apna ho ghar_**

**_Sochun main ye khoyi khoyi_**

abhi filled Vermilion in purvi's forehead

**_Kehne ko jo mera mann hai_**

**_Ab woh tera singhasan_**

**_Tera pehra inn saanson par_**

**_Teri jogan ye dhadkan hai_**

both took the blessings of pradyuman and narandar

**_Lagta hai tha likha_**

**_Tu hai mere liye_**

**_Aur mujhe bhi tera hona hi tha_**

**_soon the marriage end_**


	15. ch 15

**_teesra chapter bhi kardiya update lekin plz review kardo..._**

* * *

**_in shivpuri_**

ladies were making rangoli happily and singing

**_Albela sajan aayo ri_**

**_Albela sajan aayo ri_**

**_Mora ati mann sukh paayo ri_**

**_Albela sajan aayo ri_**

**_Mora ati mann sukh aayo ri_**

**_Albela sajan aayo re_**

**_Albela sajan aayo re_**

every house was lit up with divyas

**_Chanuk puraao mangal gaao_**

**_Chanuk puraao mangal gaao_**

**_Ati mann sukh paayo ri_**

**_Albela sajan aayo ri_**

**_Mora ati mann sukh paayo ri_**

**_Albela sajan aayo ri_**

**_Albela sajan aayo re._**

**_Hmm. aa..._**

trio couple enter in joining hands flowers were showring them abhi was joining hands purvi was seeing abhi and his love for public then she saw around no only he but public also love and respect trio

**_Ang sugandhit mann aanandit_**

**_Ang sugandhit mann aanandit_**

**_Chahun aur rang barsaayo_**

**_Chahun aur rang barsaayo ri_**

ladies did there welcom trio couples enter.

**_Albela sajan aayo ri_**

**_Albela sajan aayo re_**

**_Mora ati mann sukh paayo re_**

**_Albela sajan aayo ri_**

**_Albela sajan aayo ri_**

**_Albela_**...

at night

**_in abhijeet 's room.._**

**_both were playing game_**

purvi laughed..

purvi - ap phir har gae yuvraj

abhi - apse harne mein mazza ata ha rajkumari ji..

purvi - jooth

abhi - ek maratha kabhi juth nahi bolta..

purvi - hum vishvass nahi kare kyuki harna kisi ko pasand nahi hota

abhi -.agar esi baat hai na rajkumari toh mein unn nari ke samne nahi harta

purvi - vese app sachme izzat karte ha ki sirf dikhava ha

abhi - hum sachme karte ha app kiso se puch sakti ha

purvi.- phir toh hum chale puchne.

she got up abhi hold her hand pulled..

purvi collied..

abhi - app hum vishvass ker sakti ha rajkumari

purvi - app mere bhagwaan saman ha ab or bhagwaan par vishvass karna hi chahiye

abhi - toh abhi kya tha..

purvi - hum sirf mazak kar rahe the

abhi - achaa...humse yuvraj abhijeet se mazak saza toh milni chaihiye..

and he kept hand on her waist..purvi pushed him and start going but abhi hold purvi stop abhi came near and hold her from waist she closed her eyes...suddenly door knock.

voice - bhau darwaza kholiye

abhi instantly left..purvi

abhi - aijiye andar..

daya enter inside with his things..

abhi - yuvraj daya..

daya throw thing took out bed sheet and spread..

abhi - yuvraj daya yeh kya kar rahe ha app

daya - app hume mat bulaiye..bhau

abhi - (teasing ) vo hi toh hum keh rahe ha humne apko bulaya nahi tab bhi app humare kaksh mein kya kar rahe ha ?

daya - (angrily ) dekha bhabhi apke pati ko apne kaksh ki padi ha..

purvi (to abhi ) - bus kariye na app..

abhi - areh hum toh bus mazak kar rahe the (to daya ) kya bataiye..app daya kyu intne gusse or pareshan ha

daya - (angrily ) humari pareshani ka karan app ha bhau..

abhi - hum ne kya kiya..?

daya - bhau app or kavin ne prem vivha kiya parantu hume kyu bhich me lae..

abhi.- daya shreya apke laiyak ha isi liye humne apki zimedar unhe di ha..parantu app yeh sab kyu keh rahe ha kya hua ha..

daya - chodiye app toh humari hi galati nikale ge..

abhi - areh par ..

but purvi stop him holding his hand..

purvi - thik ha bhau ko nahi lekin apni bhabhi ko toh bata sakte ho..

daya looked at purvi with cute angry face..

purvi - bataiye kya baat ha..

daya - bhabhi 10 minute pehle..

**_in room_**

daya directly fall on bed he was going to sleep suddenly he recieved a kick..and fall down from bed..

daya - ahh..

voice - tch tch..

(daya looked it was shreya )

shreya - shama kijiye ga humara sabhav hi kuch esa ha kya kare..app thoda door late jaiye..

daya got up and took the coner of bed..

shreya - shama kijiye ga parantu kya mein is taraf so sakti hu..

daya got up and went to other side..and lied

shreya - dhanyawad..

shreya lied down..

after some time..

shreya - yuvraj daya

daya - hmm

shreya - hum neend nahi aa rahi

daya.- parantu hume aa rahi ha..

shreya - kuch kate hai na yuvraj daya..

daya - intni ratri gae apko kya karna ha rakjumari..

shreya - kuch bhi..

daya - roh thik ha ek kaam karte ha jo shivpuri ke vasi sab ratri ko karte ha..

shreya - bataiye na kya karte ha..

daya - shivpuri ke sabhi wasi raat ko planag par beth kar chadar lekar so jate ha..

shreya playfully hit his arm..

daya - rajkumari hum bahut thak gae ha..

shreya.- thik ha so jaiye..

daya sleep.

suddenly he felt heavyness on his neck he turned down and shock sword was on his neck..

daya - ye..ye ye app kya kar rahi ha rajkumari talwar hatiye...

shreya - dekhiye apo hiliye ga maat warna app janse jae ge..

daya - rajkumari ji mana ki apke sath vivha karke galat kardiya parantu iska matlab yeh nahi ki app saza hume de..

shreya did sword aside ..

daya got up

shreya - app shanti se nahi so sakte hum yaha talwar sanf karne mein vayast ha..

daya - ek kaam kijiye app lage rahiye apni talwar ke sath hum kahi or sone ka intezaam karle ge apna

he picked his things and went

**_present_**

purvi - shama kijiye ya yuvraj daya shreya ko aone shastr ka dhyan rakhna kafi pasand ha..

abhi - vo apse ek kaadam agge ha daya app apne shastr pata nahi kaha kaha fenk dete ha parantu vo apne shastro ki kadar karti ha..

daya - bhau..

purvi - app chinta maat kijiye hum unse praty kal mein baat kare ge..ki vo yeh kary apke sone se pehle karde..

daya - shukriya..

abhi.- ab app apne kaksh mein jaa sakte ha...

daya (teasingly ) - bhau seedha keh dijiye galat time par ae ha hum toh kal ana..

abhi shock purvi laughed

abhi - yuvraj daya app sahi time par ae the

daya - bhau sahi time bhabhi ke liye tha apke liye nahi..

he got up and left..abhi nodded in no purvi was laughing abhi went near door and closed it..he came back to her

abhi hold purvi's waist again purvi stop laughing

abhi - apne hum par hasne ki gustakhi ki ab toh apko saza milegi ab..

and he brought his lips closer purvi closed her eyes..suddenly door knock again...abhi got irritated..purvi laughed

purvi - chodiye yuvraj kabhi kisi or diwas

and she went to open the door


	16. ch 16

**_mene iska bhi update de diye vese yehi bhi 8 chapters ki story rehgai ha now enjoy _**

* * *

purvi saw the guest

purvi - harsh ji app

harsh - yuvraj ha.

purvi - ji andar aiye na

harsh enter

abhi - harsh ji app itni raatri gae..

harsh - maharaj pradyuman apko yaad kar rahe ha..

abhi (to purvi ) - hum ate ha..

and he went

purvi - itni ratri gae pitashree ka bula sab kushal toh ha..

harsh - sab bahut kushal ha rajkumari darasal maharaj unhe unki hone wali patniyo ki tasveere dikhane ke liye bulaya ha..

purvi (shocked ) - hone wali patni..

harsh - humare maharaj ne bhi do shadiya ki thi or unse pehle jo maharaj the unhone ne bhi ab yuvraj ki bari ha..

soon abhi enter..with some people..

abhi - yeh yaha rakh dijiye..

people kept the things which were covred cloth

abhi - humari pitaji se baat ho chuki ha harsh ji abb app ja sakte ha

harsh - shubh ratri yuvraj shubh ratri rajkumari

abhivi - shubh ratri..

harsh went..

abhi came near purvi and hug her

abhi - ab mene pehredaro ko bhi kehdiya ki ab hum kal praty kal hi mile ge..

purvi removed his hands..

purvi - apko pitashree ne kyu bulaya tha..

abhi - kya baat ha rajkumari

purvi - batiye na kyu bulaya tha..

abhi - kuch chitr dikhane ke liye..

purvi - konse desh ki rajkumariyo mera matlab ha konse chitr..

abhi understand

abhi - darsal yeh chitr humari patni ki ha..

purvi - p..p..patni..

abhi - ha abhi nahi bani par banjae gi lekin usse pehle hum apse agya lena chahte darasal hum thode uljhan mein ha ki konsi pasand kare app humari madat kariye na..

abhi bring three photos and kept in line purvi moved cloth but didn't see..

purvi - iski naak tedhi ha..

she went to next and did same

purvi - iski natre thik nahi ha..

she went to next and did same

purvi - iski sundarta nahi ha

abhi - kya rajkumari ji apko ek bhi pasand nahi parntu mujhe toh teeno pasand ha

purvi - agar esa ha toh teeno se vivha kar lijiye..

abhi - areh vo toh hum pehle hi karchuke ha..bus apse milwana rehgaya ha

purvi shock..

abhi came near hold her shoulder and pointed

abhi - mil lijiye un teeno raniyo se jo hume pasand ha..

purvi shock it was a mirror showing her image she turned and saw the picture..

she shock it was the painting that abhi made weeding day how she felt shy.., her anger , her looks in ashram..purvi hug him

purvi - maff kardijiye hume..humne app par shak kiya..

abhi - hum ne apko maff kiya..abb ap vishram kijiye kafi thak gai ha app

purvi smile..

**_next day.._**

**_in court_**

pradyuman was sitting on thorn and thinking

harsh - ap kya soch rahe ha maharaj

pradyuman - harsh ji hum yaha ke naye maharaj ki ghoshna karne ki soch rahe ha (all become happy and started talking )

harsh - naye maharaj kon hoga vo ?

person - areh or bhai yuvraj abhijeet hi honge

all - ha ha vo hi iss pad ke layak ha..lekin pad ke layak yuvraj daya bhi..ha..kintu yuvraj abhijeet bade ha

pradyuman - shant ho jaiye sab..yeh fasla hum karege ki kon banega agla maharaj..

harsh - shama kijiye maharaj kintu app kesa chahte ha

pradyuman - hum chahte ha ki hone wala yuvraj yudh kala mein saksham , bhudhiman or praja ki izzat karne wala ho..

suddenly a solider came

soldier - maharaj raja sachin , raja ajatshatru , raja rajat or raja dushyant apse milne ki ijazat chahte ha..

pradyuman - ijazat ha

solider went..soon the four kings enter..

king also stood up four join hand

pradyuman- delhi, calcutta , jaipur , or golkonda ke raja yaha..

sachin - jab jab sankat ke badal chahe tab tak hum ne maratha ko yaad kiya ha..

pradyuman - app sab log asan grahan kijiye..

app sat on there aside

pradyuman - ab bataiye konse sankat ke badal mandra rahe ha app par..

rajat - maharaj delhi mein ek kila ha jaha humsabhi ne humari foj ke kuch log waha rakhe or sabse vishvassi ko waha ka raja ghoshit kiya ha

ajatshatru - or maharaj musibaat ke samy hum vo sena ka proyog karte ha kintu waha par raja digvijay or unke putr suraj ne waha ke raja ko markar khud singhasan par beth gaya ha

sachin - isi liye hum apse madat ki guza

rish karne ae ha..humari madat kijiye

or hum humare rajy dilwaiye..

pradyuman - app charo humare mehman ha hum guzarish karte ha ki app ajj ke diwas yehi rahe hum apko kal isi samy humara faisla sunae ge

ajatashatru - hume vishvass ha ki app humari madat zarur kare ge..

**_luch time.._**

trio yuvraj and maharaj were sitting..trio rajkumari came servant serve the food all had a bite

kavin - ajj ka khana atayant swadisht ha

mansi - hoga kese nahi hum sab ne milkar banaya ha..

pradyuman - raj pariwarr se hokar bhi apme itne gun ha yeh jankar hume prasanta hu..

trio smile..

pradyuman - vese yuvraj abhijeet shukriya toh apka aphine toh teeno ko chuno...

kavin - yeh galat ha pitaji inse pehle humne prem kiya tha..

daya - ha pita ji humne apna sara jeevan kurban kar rahe ha inke sath or tarif sirf bhau ki

shreya - matlab apko mere sath jeena kurbani dena lag raha ha..

daya - n..n..nahi humara matlab..

shreya - thik ha aj se balki abhi se (she took the plate ) app humare hath ka bhojan nahi khae ge..

daya - areh matlab..

(she picked plate and ran )

daya - rajkumari suniye toh sahi

he went after her..

abhi (to purvi ) - app bhi bethiye na khane ke liye

purvi - pehle app kha lijiye phir hum kha lege..


	17. ch 17

**_hey guys thanks everyone for reviewing here is PJ update plz review_**

* * *

shoulder - yuvraj abhijeet , yuvraj daya , yuvraj kavin maharaj apko kaksh mein bula rahe ha

in room

abhi - apne hume yaad kiya..pita shree

pradyuman - ha yuvraj hum app teeno ko ek kary sonf chahte ha

daya - kesa kaam pita shree..

pradyuman - tum teeno ko vo kila digvijay se mukt karwana ha jiske liye vo char raja yaha ae the..or un charo ko unka rajy a vapis dilwana ha yaad rakhna digvijay shatir ha or sena bhi kafi takaqtwar ha uska beta bhi kaam nahi ha..

abhi - hojae ga pitashree

kavin - ha pitashree hum uss digvijay or uske purt suraj ka vinash karde ge

daya - or charo rajao ko unke takht par viraj maan kare ge..

pradyuman - vijaybhavo..

pradyuman ( pov ) - ab yeh yudh hi ane wale maharaj se parichy karwae ga..

trio went outside

**_in corridor_**

daya - bhau..

abhi - hmm

daya - hum chahte ha ki app yudh ke liye na jae..

abhi - aiye ab kya ha

kavin - bhau ap hume apni kala kabhi pradashit nahi kar pate..

daya - ha bahu..app hi yudh khatam kar dete ho

abhi smile

abhi - kintu pitashree ne hume bhi jane ko kaha ha..

both become sad..

abhi - ek kaam karte ha yudh hum apko sambhalne ka avsar dete ha yuvraj daya kintu hum bhi apke sathi ke roop mein rahe ge..hum apka rath chalae ge..isse hum yudh mein bhag le pae ge

daya / kavin - shukriya bhau..

abhi - ab yojna kariye yudh ki kintu sabse pehle

kavin.- jante ha bhau yudh ka niyota dena ha

abhi- hmm ab chalo..

**_trio started moving _**

**_in room_**

purvi was adjusting earing and looking at mirror

voice - app is shingar ke bina bhi khubsurat lagti ha rajkumari..

she saw abhi was standing

purvi - apke pass kabhi tarif ke shabd khatam hote ha kya..

abhi - nahi..

purvi - wese pita ji ne apko kis kary ke liye bulaya tha

abhi - jung mein bhej ne keliye..

purvi stop and looked at him with teary eyes..abhi smile and came near him

abhi - app chintita na hum apne bhaiyo ke sath avishv wapiss ae ge

purvi - hum iss baat dukh nahi ha ki app yudh mein jaa rahe ha hume iss baat ka dukh ha ki app humare bina jaa rahe ha..hum bhi apke sath chale ge..

abhi - rajkumari app humare sath nahi jaa sakti..

purvi.- kyu nahi jaa sakti mein

abhi - rajkumari ha apko yaha rehna chahiya app waha jake kya kare ge..

purvi - apke yudh mein sahar bane ge..patni hone karan hum apse piche rehte ha lekin yudh mein sathi hone ke karan hum apki dhal or talwar dono bane ge..

abhi - yeh asambhaw ha rajkumari..ap samjhiye..

purvi - samvar ke waqt ap toh bahut badi bate kar rahe the ki narri ko piche nahi rehna chahiye ab kya hua..

abhi - hum jante rajkumari parantu agar kahi apko anch agai toh hum apne pako nahi sambhal pae ge...

suddenly door knock...

voice - yuvraj daya or yuvraj kavin apko yaad kar rahe ha yojna kaksh mein..

abhi - (to purvi ) hum abhi ate ha..

and he went..

**_in yojna kaksh_**

daya - bhau hunne yojna bana li ha app ek bari dekh lijiye...

kavin - bahu yojna ke tahit hum pehle unhe chunoti de ge..raja digvijay ke kaksh mein ajj ratt ek teer ke sath chitti bhej ke..

daya - is kaam ke liye humne ek sipahi ko rawana kar diya ha..hum baki sena ke sath kal rawana honge

kavin - hum yudh ke liye delhi or rajasthan ki yudh bhoomi chuni ha..

daya - parantu bhau ek cheez ki kami ha..

abhi - vo kya

daya - sena bhau..humari sena mein digvijay ki sena kafi kam sipahi ha

kavin - bhau kyu na hum naari ko iss jung mein shamil karle..

abhi - nahi yuvraj kavin humare pass sena kaam ha chahe lekin hum un charo rajao ko sena ko sath mein le ge..yeh yudh hum apne liye thodi na unke liye ladh rahe ha..unka bhi toh yudh mein koi sath ho

daya - thik ha bhau hum samajh gae..

soon trio went..

**_in room_**

purvi was seeing outside abhi came and hug her from back..purvi pushed him..and angrily

abhi - kya baat ha kafi krodhit lag rahi ha..

purvi - ajj hume krodh apne app par aa raha ha ki mene apjese joothe or galat insan ko chuna..

abhi - rajkumari app hume jhoota keh rahi ha...humne kiya hi kya ha

purvi - apne kaha tha ki app nari ko kabhi kamzor nahi samjhe ge , apne phere lete bhi kasam khai thi app apne jeewan sathi ki baat ka adar kare ge..kitu apne usse bhi todh diya..or kya pata app yudh ke baad kisi mastani ke sath ajae

abhi - hum apki bhalai ke liye keh rahe ha ki app yudh mein na ae or kya apko humpar itna bhi vishvass nahi ha

purvi - jis tarha apko humari yudh kala par vishvass nahi ha usi tarha hume app bhi vishvass nahi ha..

abhi (angrily ) - areh app samjhne ki koshish kyu nahi kar rahi ha (purvi shock with his anger ) hum apke pati hone ke karan apko ye agya dete ha ki app yahi mahal mein rahe gi..samajh gai app..

and saying this he started moving but stop listning some thing .

purvi - hum apki dasi nahi biwi ha or rajkumari bhi

abhi didn't turned

abhi - agar esa ha toh jo karna ha kijiye parantu agge se kabhi bhi humari agya maat lijiye ga kyuki karni toh apko apne dil ki ha phir chahe vo galat ho...

and he left..leaving purvi in tears..

**_next day_**

shoulder was standing in front of pradyuman, daya , kavin , shreya , mansi and purvi

shoulder - maharaj yuvraj abhijeet kal raat ko yeh dekar gae the...jisme likha ha ki vo nikal rahe ha or apko delhi or rajasthan ki seema par hi mile ge ..

daya - bhabhi kya apko pata ha ki vo ese achanak kyu nikal gae

purvi - hum kuch nahi jante iss bare mein..


	18. ch 18

mansi - delete kardu story ? kyuki mujhe bhi bore ho raha ha

dhanu - thanku

story - thanku here is ur update

shweta - mein koshish karu gi kyuki yeh story mujhe bhi thoda bore kar rahi ha pehla reviews or dusra kabil mein mazza aa raha ha

lucky - i think purvi was right according to her view lets see agge kya hota ha

NOW ENJOY

* * *

**_soon daya and kavin also left for the war.._****_in room_**

shreya - jiji kya baat ha ?

mansi - ha jiji app ajj atyant krodhit ha

purvi - ajj hume apne app par krodh aa raha ha shreya mansi humne iss galat insan ke sath zindagi bitani ki sochi..

shreya - lekin baat kya hui ha..

(purvi narrated the fight )

mansi (sighted ) - jiji app or apka gussa apko pata ha vo esa kyu

shreya - ek kaam kariye purvi jiji app jaiye

(mansi looked at her with shock shreya hold her hand )

shreya - jaiye jiji or dikha dijiye ke narri kya ha..

purvi - tumne sahi kaha ab inhe dikhana hoga ki ek narri kya ha (shouted ) sipahiyo

soldiers came

purvi - humare jane ki taiyari kariye and she went saying this..

mansi (to shreya ) - yeh apne kya kiya jiji hume yuraj ne bataya tha

shreya - mansi purvi jiji ko hum nahi rok pate..jab tak unhoe iss baat ka ehsas nahi ho jata ki unka yeh josh unhe kitni badi musibat mein dal sakta ha

mansi - matlab app jiji ko musibat ke hawale karna chahti ha

shreya - hume vishvass ha jab tak bade yuvraj zinda ha unhe kuch nahi ho sakta..

**_on other side.._**a girl was playing with a rabbit soon a girl came

girl - rajkumari roshni ji yuvraj abhijeet or une do bhai jo shivpuri ke yuvraj ha vo aa rahe ha issi liye maharaj ne apko unke swagat ki taiyari ke liye kaha ha..

roshni - (pov) yuvraj abhijeet kitna sundar naam hai..abhijeet jiski har baar jeet

girl - rajkumari ji..app sun rahi hai na

roshni - hum sun rahe ha..rajkumari ji..vo kab tak aa rahe ha

girl - kuchi shano mein (she herd a sound ) shayad vo agae ha..

roshni went to window and saw the arm and three yuvraj coming.. roshni went down..

**_down side_**

girls stop the trio yuvraj..roshni came near abhi with them with plate with diya..and applied tilak on forehead of abhi..girls did same with kavin and daya..

voice - abhijeet..

king karan came out from crowd..

abhi - karan..

both hug each other..

karan - kitne dino baad app hae

abhi - kamal ki baat kar rahe app abhi toh mile the vivha ke samye

karan laughed..

karan - isse milo yeh ha meri behen roshni..

both join head..

daya - apka bahut bahut shukrya raja karan apne hume yaha rukne ki ijazzat di

karan - sukriya kis baat ki yuvraj daya abhijeet humare bachpan ke mitr ha ab aiye kafi bade lambi yaatra karke aa rahe ha app

and he took them..

girl - teeno yuvraj kitne sundar ha..

roshni - sahi kaha tumne..

**_at night.._**abhi was seeing outside..the window..

**_hume khud par krodh aa raha ha ki humne app hese insan ko chuna.._**he came out from thoughts...

voice - yuvraj abhijeet..

abhi turned and saw roshni.

abhi - rajkumari roshni app yaha..

roshni - ji hum ye puchne ae the ki appko kisi chiz ki awashkta toh nahi..

abhi - nahi...

roshni - vese app abhi tak jagg rahe ha..

abhi - ji vo kal ke bare mein thoda vichar kar rahe the..

roshni - wese humne apki veerta ki kahaniya kafi suni ha..hume bahut prasanta hui..

abhi - shukriya..

roshni was still standing there abhi felt little odd..

abhi - shubhratri

roshni jerk

roshni - shubhratri..

and soon she went..

**_on other side_**digvijay - vo teeno yuvraj humse bachne ne nahi chahiye suraj..

suraj - chintit na ho pita shri

digvijay - unhe pehle tumhare kille par kabza karna ha or hume vishvass ha ki app unka kaam wahi khatam karde ge..

suraj - jese humne un charo rajao ka sighasan apke kadmo mein rakha tha vese bhi hum martha ka singhasan apke kadamo mein hoga..

soon soldier came..

soldier - maharaj gupt charan ne rajkumari purvi ko bhi iss rajy ki taraf ate hue dekha ha..

suraj - bahut achi kahabar yeh toh...

**_next day_****_in war_**abhi was riding chariot of daya..daya was guiding

daya - ajj ek esi jung ha jisme apko apne baal ka istemal karna ha josh dikhana ha kyuki 1 maratha 1 lakh marath ke barabar hota ha..ab mujhe apna josh dikhaiye..

**_har har mahadev_**all - har har mahadev...

and the war started..

duo were facing suraj

suraj - oh oh yuvraj abhijeet ajj rath ke chalak bangae..dar ke karan..

daya ( angrily ) - bahut zubaan chal rahi ha teri himmat hai toh hat chala..

suraj - tumme agar himat ha toh rann bhoomi mein utar kar samna karo..

abhi - daya utar jao or lado..

daya got down and the fight between suraj and daya started..

abhi saw something odd he went there.

kavin was fighting with full josh some one was going to him from back

**_thuddd.._**kavin turn and saw man was on floor he turned and saw abhi..both started fighting..suddenly and arrow hit the attacker behind abhi abhi saw the shooter and shocked it was..purvi..abhi become angry and came near her..

abhi - apko mana kiya tha na ane ke liye..

purvi - apne yeh bhi kaha tha ki hume ji karna

listning this abhi become angry and went..all started fighting again..

purvi's eyes fall on baby..

purvi - yudh ke maidan mein yeb bacha..

next happened gave her more shock soldier the carry baby and run

purvi - ae ruk..

and she ran after him..

**_daya side.._**

suraj - bahut hua daya..

(he wistled daya shocked he was crowded by some soldiers..)

suraj - ab nipat inse..

and he went

**_purvi side.._**

purvi reached at empty place..

purvi - vo sipahi kaha gaya..

voice - yaha tumhe koi nahi mile ga...

purvi turned and saw suraj..

purvi - toh yeh tumhari chal thi..

suraj - ji..

and she got surrounded by army...

purvi - bus itne se sipahi..

suraj - tumhare liye toh ek bacha hi kafi ha..

and soldier brought that baby..purvi shock..

suraj - ab toh hatiyar tham dijiye..

purvi become tenesed..she throw the sword

purvi - dekho us bache ko kuch maat karna

suraj smile evilly and throw the child upwards..suddenly a sword hit his back..and horse jump..

purvi - yuvraj..

abhi caught the baby..and landed on floor...he came near purvi..

abhi - (angrily )ek istri ke dil mamta ka sagar hota ha isi liye hum apko manaa kar rahe the kahi app bhavnao mein akar koi galti na kar bethe lekin app humari sunti hi kaha ha..(purvi downed his head )

abhi - sambhaliye isse ..

he gave baby to purvi and started fighting with


	19. ch 19

**_guys yeh raha update..._**

* * *

soon all were down kavin and daya came here and shock to see purvi..

abhi - vijay ka pataka lehraiye yuvraj daya hume yeh yudh gae jeet gae ha..

**_har har mahadev.._**

all - har mahadev...har har mahadev..

**_in palace _**

rajkumari roshni apne suna yuvraj abhijeet or sab yudh jeet gae ha...

roshni became happy listning this..

roshni - kya sachme !!

girl - ji or badhai ke roop mein maharaj karan ne unki patniyo ko bulaya ha..rajkumari purvi , shreya , mansi..

roshni - yeh sab kin - kin ki patniya ha...

girl - yuvraj abhijeet , daya or kavin ki..

roshni - hum bhi unhe badhai de ge..foren jashn ki taiyar karo hun swam unka sawagat kare ge..

**_at night_****_karan saw trio with armyhe went near them singing_**

_Karan - Chamke sitaare dekho humare_

_Shatru to saare haare, jai ho_

_Abhi -Hum woh sipaahi jo hai sada hi_

_Roop Shiva ka dhaare, jai ho_

_Daya -Hey aaj andhere chhate hain_

_Kavin - Kam huve hain ghate hain_

_Abhi -Kal jo dushman yahaan the_

_Aaj peeche hate hain_

_Abhi - Gaati ye dharti hai_

_Gaata ye ambar hai_

_Gaati hai saari hawaa_

Daya - _Tere mann mein Shiva_

_Mere mann mein Shiva_

_Saanson mein Shiva_

_Praano mein Shiva_

_Har ghadi mein Shiva_

_Har disha mein Shiva_

_Aaj goonja hua hai_

_Jai jai Shiva X 2_

_All - Har Har Mahadev!_

_Har Har Har Mahadev!_

_Har Har Mahadev!_

_Har Har Har Mahadev!_

_Har Har Mahadev!_

_Har Har Har Har Mahadev!_

**_daya and kavin saw trio princess standing above and seeing them enjoy purvi was smiling fakely as abhi didn't looked at him_**

_Karan - Saari deeware bhi saari talwaare bhi_

_Tumne dushman ki ab tod di hain_

_Abhi -Aayi thi aandhiyan jis disha se yahaan_

_Us disha mod di hai_

_Daya - Jitna tha humein_

_Haarna tha unhe_

_Yeh toh hona hi tha sunle bhau_

_Kavin - Raat dhalni hi thi_

_Din nikalna hi tha_

_Yeh toh hona tha bhau_

_Abhi - Ho! apna jeevan niraala hai_

_Isko humne hi dhaala hai_

_Veerta ki woh jwala hai_

_Jisko seene mein paala hai_

Daya - _Kehti yeh jwala hai_

_Kehta yeh jeevan hai_

_Kehta samay hai sadaa_

Kavin -_Tere mann mein Shiva_

_Mere mann mein Shiva_

_Saanson mein Shiva_

_Praano mein Shiva_

_Har ghadi mein Shiva_

_Har disha mein Shiva_

_Aaj goonja hua hai_

_Jai jai Shiva X2 _

**_abhi stop and pass smile to roshni...roshni came near abhi and applied tilak_**_[Marathi]_

_Roshni - Haan mard Marathi maati cha_

_Chhatrapati sahayadri zha_

_Aathve Shivaji Raza za_

_Mandi to tum Shivraya_

_Raahu dekh peechi chaaya_

_Aathve Shivaji Raza zaga_

_Abhi - Kyun na hum ho magan_

_Kyun na jhoome ye mann_

_Bhagya badal daala humne_

_Aaj ek jeet ki dharti se_

_Preet ki pehni maala hai humne_

_Kavin -Paar utarna hi tha_

_Yeh toh karna hi tha_

_Yeh toh hona hi tha sunle bhau_

_Daya - Unko jaana hi tha_

_Humko aana hi tha_

_Yeh toh hona tha bhau_

_Karan -Ho desh bhi aaj apna hai_

_Desh pe raaj apna hain_

_Apna hi to shinghasan hai_

_Ab to hai taaj apna hai_

_Abhi - Himmat ki agni mein_

_Loha pighalta hai_

_Vishwash humko hua_

_abhi -Tere mann mein Shiva_

_roshni -Mere mann mein Shiva_

_abhi -Saanson mein Shiva_

_roshni 'Praano mein Shiva_

_Har ghadi mein Shiva_

_Har disha mein Shiva_

_Aaj goonja hua hai_

_Jai jai Shiva_

_Tere mann mein Shiva_

_Mere mann mein Shiva_

_Saanson mein Shiva_

_Praano mein Shiva_

_Har ghadi mein Shiva_

_Har disha mein Shiva_

_Aaj goonja hua hai_

_Jai jai Shiva_

_Tere mann mein Shiva!_

_Har Har Mahadev!_ X6

at dining table

all were siting..on the big table lefting purvi..

karan - rajkumari purvi kaha ha abhijeet..

abhi - pata nahi..rajkumari shreya , mansi

mansi - vo kaksh mein ha..

karan (to servant ) - unhe bula lao

servant went...soon purvi came abhi ignored her and she sat near abhijeet..

karan - abhijeet hume apse kuch baat karni thi

abhi - boliye

karan - app jante ha ki meri bhen roshni vivha ke layak hogayi or sune mein aya ha ki vo apko kafi pasand karti ha..

roshni downed her head with shyness..

karan - isi liye hum unke vivha ka prastav apke samne rakhna chahte hum chahte ha ki app unse vivha kar le..

purvi hold the hand of abhi but abhi removed it...

abhi - yuvraj karan hum apke sath mitrta banae rakhna chahte ha kito iss mitrta ko hum koi or rishta dene mein aksaksham ha...hum rajkumari ki iss bhavna ki kadar karte ha kinto jesa vo prem humse chahti ha vesa hum unhe nahi de pae ge..kyuki vo sara prem hum ne pehle hi rajkumari purvi ke naam kar chauke ha..magar hum apke liye uss shaks ko awash dundne mein madat kare ge jo rajkumari roshni ke layak ha..

karan looked at roshni..who smile..

roshni - yuvraj abhijeet jese app humari bhawnao ki kadar karte ha vese hum bhi karte ha..hume khushi ki rajkumari purvi ko app jesa vaar mila

purvi got up..and started moving..

shreya - jiji khana toh kha lijiye..

purvi - rajkumari shreya hume bhook nahi hum vishram karna chahte ha..

and she went..

**_in room.._**

purvi was looking tears were rolling down from her eyes..she felt hand on her shoulder..she cleaned her tears and turned..and found abhi..

purvi - apne khana kha liya..

abhi cleaned her tears..

abhi - apne khane se inkar kardiya toh hum kese kha sakte ha..

purvi hug him..

purvi - hume shama kardijiye yuvraj humne apko krodhit kardiya..

abhi - krodhit toh hum ab bhi the prantu apke ashu nahi dekh sakte..

purvi - hum apki har agya ka palan kare ge agge..se..

abhi seprated her

abhi - ab beete bato ko bhool jaiye or khana kha lijiye..aiye hum apko khilate ha..

purvi smile..

abhi - rajkumari purvi kal humara yudh raja digvijay se or hume pura vishvass ha ki yeh yudh hum hi jeete ge parantu hum yeh chahte ha ki app teeno rajkumariyo ke sath rajy vapiss chale jaiye

purvi - jaldi lotiye ga..

**_after the war.._**

again martha won the war..shivpuri was decorated beautifully..trio princess came at door for welcome..purvi was standing with excitment

daya came near her with sad face

daya - rajkumari purvi..bhau ka kuch pata nahi chal raha ha...

purvi shocked to herd this..

**_in room_**

pradyuman - yeh app kya keh rahe ha rajkumar daya...

daya - hum sahi keh rahe ha pita ji yudh hone ke baad jab hume sab vishram karke

agle din uthe toh bhau waha nahi the..humne waha har jagha chana prantu vo hume kahi nahi mile..

soon harsh enter

harsh - maharaj raj purohit apse milne ae ha..

pradyuman - unhe andar bulaiye

soon the purohit came..

purohit - maharaj apki agya ke anusar humne raj tilak ka muhrat nikal diya ha or muhrat mujhe kal ka mila ha..

all shock to herd this..


	20. ch 20

_love cid - bus do chapter or story khatam_

_shweta - ha bhi or na bhi vese chori pakad li apn_

_dhanu - thanku_

_story lover - here is ur update_

_mansi - reviews nahi aa rahe ha isi liye__._

_reply nahi karti is par zayada__bus 2 chapter or..__now enjoy_

* * *

daya - raj tilak kiska raj tilak pita shree..

pradyuman - daya tumhe yeh yudh do parikashaie bhi thi jiska maksad tha agla raja kon bane ga or isme yuvraj abhijeet vijay sabit hoe.

kavin - kintu pitaji bhau ka koi ata pata nahi ha..

pradyuman - ek kaam karo puri sena laga do or yuvraj abhijeet ko dhundo..

kavin - raj purohit ji kya raj tilak koi or muhrat ha taki taki hume zayada samy miljae

purohit - shama kijiye ga yuraj kitnu kal ka samy rajy or hone wale raja daya ke liye bahut shubh ha..agar abhijeet hote toh unke rekha ke zariye parso ka muhrat nikal jata

harsh - kintu agar yuraj abhijeet na mile toh..

pradyuman - toh raj tilak yuvraj daya ka hoga..

all shocked to herd that..

daya - yeh app kya bol rahe ha pita ji..bhau ke zinda rehte hum kese raaj sighasan par kabhi nahi bethe ge..

purvi - apko yeh kaam karna hoga daya..

daya - bhabhi app bhi..bhabhi bhau ko hum dhundle ge

purvi - yuvraj daya agar vo na mile toh...(daya downed his head ) daya vo agar vapiss ae ge toh tumhe raja ke roop dekh kar vo usse bhi zayada khush honge jitna vo apne apko uss singhasan par bethkar pae ge

daya - bhabhi mein apki agya ka palan karu ga bhau ki khushi ke liye kintu meri ek shart ha..ki suraj ugne se pehle agar bhau nahi ae toh hi mein singhasan grahan karu ga...

and he went kavin also follow him

**_in corridor.._**

daya - kavin hum chahte ha ki app bhi sena ke satb jaiye or bhau ko dhundha kar liye..

kavin - hum lekar ae ge.. unhe..

and saying this kavin went...

**_king side_**

pradyuman - sabhi rajyo mein raj tilak ka amantran bheja jae..harsh ji

harsh - ji maharaj..

and he went

**_on other side_**

king - kya khabar lae ho..

man - maharaj shamsher apke bhai digvijay or unke supurtr rajkumar suraj bhi nahi rahe..

shamsher - kya !! kisne mara unhe..

man - shivpuri ke bade yuvraj abhijeet or daya ne milkar unhe maar dala..

shameshar - yeh abhijeet , daya or unka baap pradyuman...har baar mere rajy ko piche chod dete ha iss bar toh inhone mere bhai ko maar dala..

soon another man enter..

man 2 - maharaj shamsher shivpuri se maharaj pradyuman ne yuvraj daya ke raaj tilak ka amantrit..

shameshar (to man 1 ) - tum toh keh rahe the ki bade yuvraj yuvraj abhijeet ha..

man 2 - maharaj yudh ke baad se unka koi ata pata nahi...vo lapata ha isi liye raaj singhasan par yuvraj daya ko bithaya jaa raha ha..

shamsher thinks of a plan and smile evilly..

shamsher - foren vishali ko yaha pesh kiya jae..

**_after sometime_**

a beautiful girl enter..

girl - apne hume yaad kiya maharaj

shamsher - tumhe ek kaam karna ha vishali yuvraj daya ko kal hi raj tilak sahmaroh mein apne vish ke zariye mardena

vishali - jesa app chahe maharaj..

**_in purvi room.._**

purvi (pov) - kaha ha app yuvraj na koi sandesh na koi ishara...yuvraj mana ki app humse naraj the kintu...apne pariwar se thodi na naraz the..hume apki bahut chinta ho rahi ha yuvraj hume apki bahut chinta ho rahi ha..

**_in daya 's room_**

daya was sitting on bed tensly..

shreya came and sat near him..

shreya - app chinta maat kijiye vo mil jae ge

daya - kab rajkumari shreya humne pura yudh ka maidan chann mara kintu vo kahi nahi mile...

shreya - yuvraj kavin gae ha yuvraj unhe lene..

daya - aggar bhau na mile toh mujhe raaj sighasaan par betha diya jae ga jo mein unke jeete jeet kabhi nahi lena chahta..

shreya - yuvraj app mahadev par bharso rakhiye vo unhe kuchnahi nahi hone de ge humara maan kehta ha ki vo jaldi hi ae ge or raaj kary sambhale ge..

daya looked at her and nodded...

**_in king's room_**

harsh - maharaj app kya lagta ha yuvraj abhijeet samy par miljae ge..

pradyuman - humae vishvass ha ki vo awashya aega..

harsh - agar vo na ae toh

pradyuman - toh hum apne nirnay par atal ha raj singhasan yuvraj daya ka hoga..

**_next morning_**

sun rise with the bad news..

**_hume yuvraj kahi nahi mile.._**

**_raj singhasan par yuvraj daya ko bithao.._**

in court..

daya came in with shreya as both are going to be king and queen..

all - maharaj daya ki jai maharaj daya ki jai..maharani shreya ki jai maharani shreya ki jai..

purohit - raaj tilak ka arambh kiya jaye..

both were sat on the thorn...

voice - ek minute..

all looked at dierection..and saw girl..

harsh - app kon ha..

girl - humara naam vishakha ha hume maharaj shamsher ne bheja ha

pradyuman - apne yeh raaj tilak ko rokne ke liye kyu kaha..

vishakha - humare maharaj kailash mein yagy ke liye gae the waha unhe ek rishi milie the unhone maharaj ko prasad diya tha or kaha tha ki koi shubh kary karne se pehle yeh prasad grahan kilijiye ga tak kary mein koi sankat na ae..maharj pradyuman yuvraj daya itna badi zimedari lene ja rahe ha or app jante hi ha ki maharaj shamsher kitne dyalu ha isi liye unhone ye prasad daya ji ke liye bheja..

pradyuman - hum maharaj shamsher ke bahut shukar guzar ha vo kafi bhale insan ha (to purohit ) raaj purohit ji hum chahte hai ki app yeh prasad daya ko khilaiye rajj tilak se pehle..

**_soldier came took the plate and came near raaj purohit..suddenly a sword came and hit the plate the plate fall.._**

**_all shocked.._**

pradyuman - yeh dusahas kisne kiya...

\- humne kiya yeh dusahas..

all shocked the king got from their thorn

pradyuman - chattrapati shivaji maharaj..

all kings bend down daya and pradyuman also..

shivaji - app log uthiye

all got up

vishakha started running a man came near him..

man - kaha jaa rahi ha vishakha ji urff vishali ji..

vishali - kon ho tum..

man uncovered his face..

vishali - yuvraj abhijeet..

abhi - pakd lo isse..or daldo tehkhane mein

all hold him

daya and kavin ran and hug abhi..

daya - app kaha chale gae the bahu..

kavin - ha bhau humne apko kaha kaha nahi dhunda..

shivaji - apke yuvraj kahi nahi gae the..vo toh humare pass ae the..

pradyuman - hum samjhe nahi..

abhi - pita ji shamsher digvijay ka bhai ha digvijay ji maut ke baat hume shak tha ki shamsher kuch shadyant jarur rachae ga..isi liye hum unke hi kile mein jasoosi karne gae the..hum yeh kary akele nahi kar sakte isi liye humne maharaj shivaji ki madat li jinohne hume daya ke raaj tilak ki khabar or yeh shadyant bhi bataya or vo hum hi the jo amantran lekar gaya tha shamsher ke pass..(to daya ) hume apke raaj tilak sunkar bahut khushi hui hum yaha ana nahi chahte taki ye raaj singhasaan par app beth sake kintu inhone apki jaan ko nishana bana chahta or app mein hum sab ki jaan basti ha..

daya - shama kijiye ga kintu humapka sthan nahi le sakte..

shreya (to purvi ) - ha jiji raaj singhasan par sirf apka pr bade yuvraj ka haak ha..ap hi sambhaliye..

**_flashback over.._**

mukhiya ji - toh is tarha yuvraj abhijeet ko yaha ka singhasan mila...

all concentration broke with sleeping voice all saw it was abhi..who was sleeping..daya shook him

daya - abhi..

abhi - ha kahani khatam hogai kya...

mukhiya - app so rahe the..

abhi - mukhiya ji so nahi toh kya laru kitni bakwass kahani thi yeh apne sab ramayan batadi kitu sita seeta haran kand chodiya..

mukhiya - matlab

abhi - matlab apne meri or purvi ki love story

purvi - kya !!

abhi - i mean ki yuraj or rajkumari ki kahani toh bata di lekin yeh sraap ki kahani abhi tak nahi batai..

mukhiya - ab mein vo hi batane jaa raha hu...

abhi - kya vo bhi itni hi boring ha..

mukhiya - nahi bus 5 minute ki ha


	21. ch 21

**flashback**

mukhiya - vishali ke pakde jae ke baad shamsher bahut khodhit hua vo ek rishi ke ashram chale gaya..

**_in ashram.._**

shamsher enter..rishi came near and join hands..

rishi.- maharaj..app yaha...

shamsher - rishiwar hum yaha apse kuch mangne ae ha..

rishi - rajan ye sadhu tumhe kya de sakta ha..

shamsher - app humare ek shadyant ke issa baniye..

rishi - kesa shadyant..?

shamsher - apko shivpuri ke sabhi logo ko raja abhijeet ke kilaf bhadkana ha ..

rishi (angrily ) - yeh kya apsabad bol rahe ha app rajan hum esa kada chit bhi nahi kare ge..

shamsher - rishiwar apko yeh kary karna hoga ek kar dene ke roop uss jamin ka kaar jis par apka yeh ashram ha..

rishi (pov) - ab hum kya kare vese suna ha shivpuri mein praja raja se bahut prem karti ha agar hum esa kare ge.. toh bhi praja hum par vishvass nahi kare gi or raja abhijeet ki jaan bach jae gi..

**_in kingdom.._**

har har mahadev har har mahadev har har mahadev..followers of rishi enter by showing flowers on rishi everyone from house came

p 1 - wah kafi prisidh baba lagte ha..

p 2 - sahi kaha isi liye toh itne sevak ha

p 3 - chalo hum bhi ashirwaad le lete ha..

all started going to them rishi hold one's hand..

p 1 - kya baat ha munivar apne hamara hath kyu pakda..

rishi - ek bura bahas ke karan..

p 1 - abhass ?

rishi - hume abhass ho raha ki yaha jo raja bana ha vo uss singhass par agar zayada der raha to rajy ke liye ek abhishap hoga...

all started looking here and there..

follower - agar esa ha maharaj toh inhe iss samsya se niklne ka upchar bhi bataiye.

rishi - ek hi upchar ha raja shamsher ki madaat or kuch nahi..ab chalo shishiyo yaha se..hum iss abhishap nagar mein or nahi ruke ge..

**_flashback over.._**

mukhiya ji - vo log waha se chale gae yeh baat sab gao wale ke dil mein beth gai...isi liye faisla hua ki sab raja shamsher ke pass jae..raja shamsher ke jane ke baad unhone ek yukti di kaha ki vo raja abhijeet or dono yuvraj ko yudh ke maidain mein lae ge or phir waqt dekhte or yudh mein rehte hue shivpuri wale teeno ko mar de ge..iss baar shatru ko kamzor samjha humare raja ne isi liye teeno raniyo ko bhi jane ki ijazzat di yudh mein sabhi ko mar diya gaya sabhi ki maut ke baad maharaj pradyuman bhi chal busse..jab yeh baat rishi girish ko pata chali toh unhone ek shrap de diya ki gao mein jo bhi bahar ka admi kadam rakhe ga vo marr jae ga , gao ki logo ki atma bhi waha jae gi jaha unhone sabhi ke sharir garhe ha or vo tha vo mandir jo ki ek gufa bangai ha jaha yuvraj abhijeet ne shiv abhishek kiya tha or sirf yehi nahi suraj ke dhalne ke baad hum sab pathar banjae ge yeh bhi shrap unhone hi diya tha..

mansi - kya yeh shrap todne ka koi rasta ha ?.

mukhiya - rasta ha app sabko uss gufa ke kapat kholkar atmao se ladhkar yuvraj abhijeet ke hatho shiv abhishek karvana hoga..

abhi - shiv abhishek or mein mujhe toh kuch bhi nahi pata..

mukhiya - tumhe apni shradha ko jagana ho..

abhi - ab mein kyu shardha kapoor ko jagau ga..

daya - mere bewakoof bhai shradha ka matlab fil ki shradha...vo shradha kapoor nahi..

abhi - oo..sorry

mukhiya - abb sab tumhare hath mein ha or ha yaad rakhna khazana bhi usi madir mein ha..

kevin - areh pir toh hum usse jarur khole ge..

abhi.- ha mein kholu ga..

mukiya - toh chaliye mein apko rah dikha deta hu..

and he took all to the..tunnel..

mukhiya - yehi ha vo..mandir..

all looked at it it was big tunnel with a big gate..

**_'' _****_vishwass mein vijay ha ''_**...

all looked at the mukhiya who said these words suddenly earth started shaking and clouds started gathering lightning occur shiny bees came out from grass...and form a pattern of shiny star..

shreya - abhi tera locket

abhi looked at it started shinning..abhi took out the locket and forwarded..locket got up itself and get into the start formed by the bees the lightning occur again..all looked the shiny star form by bees dissappeared..

the lighting falls on ground near the foot of tunnel all step back with shock..the earth started shaking again..the tunnel gate open..everyone's body jerk..like something enter in thier body..kavin became angry..and started moving ..

daya - app kaha ja rahe ha kavin..

kavin - hume rokiye nahi bhau hum inhe chode ge nahi..humne apni praja ke liye najane kya kiya kintu inhone humare sath chalkiya..

abhi - yuvraj kavin app ek yuvraj ha or ek yuvraj ka farz ha praja ko raksha karna..naki unhe kasht pahuchana..

purvi - yuvraj kavin yeh sahi keh rahe ha apko apne yuvraj hona bholna nahi chahiye

suddenly abhi felt odd he looked down and saw mukiya bend down..

abhi - areh mukiya ji app uthiye..

mukhiya - hume shama kardijiye yuvraj..humne apke vishvass ko thes pahunchai..

abhi - apko apne kiya par pachtava ha isi ki hume khushi ha..(to all ) chalo ab waqt agaya ha apne rajy ko shrap se mukt karne ka..

all moved inside the tunnel..daya and kavin started removing webs from the shivling..the bells started striking itself..

all sat on floor abhi went near the ling..

he took a small utensil and pour water on shivling

**_abhi - Jatatavee gala jjala pravaha pavitha sthale,_**

**_Gale avalabhya lambithaam bhujanga thunga malikaam,_**

**_Dama ddama dama ddama ninnadava damarvayam,_**

**_Chakara chanda thandavam thanothu na shiva shivam._**

he took second utensil it was milk he poured in ling some rose petals also fall on it as he put the material black colour cloud came out from the ling back and started going out..

**_Jata kataha sambhramabrama nillimpa nirjari,_**

**_Vilola veechi vallari viraja mana moordhani,_**

**_Dhaga dhaga daga jjwala lalata patta pavake,_**

**_Kishora Chandra shekare rathi prathi kshanam mama._**

he pour honey on the ling and then the curd..

**_Dara darendra nandini vilasa bhandhu bhandura,_**

**_Sphuradigantha santhathi pramodha mana manase,_**

**_Krupa kadaksha dhorani niruddha durdharapadi,_**

**_Kwachi digambare mano vinodhamethu vasthuni._**

he again pour water on it

**_Jada bhujanga pingala sphurath phana mani prabha,_**

**_Kadamba kumkuma drava praliptha digwadhu mukhe,_**

**_Madhandha sindhura sphurathwagu utthariya medhure,_**

**_Mano vinodhamadhbutham bibarthu bhootha bharthari._**

he pour water around shivling

**_Sahasra lochana prabhoothyasesha lekha shekhara,_**

**_Prasoona dhooli dhorani vidhu sarangri peedabhu,_**

**_Bhujangaraja Malaya nibhadha jada jhootaka,_**

**_Sriyai chiraya jayatham chakora bandhu shekhara._**

**_Lalata chathwara jwaladhanam jaya sphulingabha,_**

**_Nipeetha pancha sayagam saman nilimpanayakam,_**

**_Sudha mayookha lekhaya virajamana shekharam,_**

**_Maha kapali sampade, siro jadalamasthu na._**

villagers came and saw them they shocked and stand there

**_Karala bhala pattika dhagadhaga jjwala,_**

**_Ddhanam jayahuthi krutha prachanda pancha sayage ,_**

**_Dharadharendra nandhini kuchagra chithrapathraka,_**

**_Prakalpanaika shilpini, trilochane rather mama._**

abhi put tilak on ling with fingers in center.

**_Naveena megha mandali nirudha durdharath sphurath,_**

**_Kahoo niseedhi neethama prabhandha bandha kandhara,_**

**_Nilimpa nirjari darsthanothu kruthi sindhura,_**

**_Kala nidhana bandhura sriyam jagat durandhara._**

abhi joint hands and closed his eyes daya and kavin also did the same

**_Prafulla neela pankaja prapancha kalima prabha,_**

**_Valambhi kanda kanthali ruchi prabandha kandharam,_**

**_Smarschidham puraschidham bhavaschidham makhachidham,_**

**_Gajachidandakachidham tham anthakachidham bhaje._**

**_Agarva sarva mangalaa kalaa kadamba manjari,_**

**_Rasa pravaha madhuri vijrumbha mana madhu vrtham,_**

**_Suranthakam, paranthakam, bhavanthakam, makhandakam,_**

**_Gajandhakandhakandakam thamanthakanthakam bhaje._**

**_Jayathwadhabra vibramadbujaamga maswasath,_**

he took white garland and wear on ling and join hands

**_Vinirgamath, kramasphurath, karala bhala havya vat,_**

**_Dhimi dhimi dhimi dhwanan mrudanga thunga mangala,_**

**_Dhwani karma pravarthitha prachanda thandawa shiva._**

**_Drusha dwichi thra thalpayor bhujanga moukthika srajo,_**

he took some leaves and kept at the top

**_Garishta rathna loshtayo suhrudhwi paksha pakshayo,_**

**_Trunara vinda chakshusho praja mahee mahendrayo,_**

**_Samapravarthika kadha sadashivam bhajamyaham._**

**_Kada nilampa nirjaree nikunja kotare vasan,_**

**_Vimuktha durmathee sada sirasthanjaleem vahan,_**

**_Vilola lola lochano lalama bhala lagnaka,_**

**_Shivethi manthamucharan kada sukhee bhavamyaham._**

he took flowers and spread around ling but the incense sticks and diya took that plate and started doing prayer

**_Imam hi nithya meva muktha muthamothamam sthavam,_**

**_Padan, smaran broovan naro vishudhimethi santhatham,_**

**_Hare Gurou subhakthimasu yathi nanyadha gatheem,_**

**_Vimohinam hi dehinaam sushakarasya chithanam._**

**_Poojavasana samaye dasa vakhra geetham,_**

**_Ya shambhu poojana param padthi pradhoshe,_**

**_Thasya sthiraam radha gajendra thuranga yuktham,_**

**_Lakshmeem sadaiva sumukheem pradadathi shambu._**

he kept the plate and joint the hand and closed the eyes..

**_om namha shivay (30 )_**

soon the cloud stop coming from back..

**_in city gate_**all were standing joining hands...

mukiya - ap sabka shukur guzar kese kare yuvraj apne humare gao keliye itna sabkuch kiya pehle bhi or ajj bhi iss gao ko shrap se mukt kiya..

daya - esi koi badi baat nahi ha mukhiyaji.

mukhiya - phir bhi jate jate hum apko abhar ke roop mein khazana dena chahte ha..

kavin - hume khazane ki zarurat nahi ha mukiya ji..

abhi - mukhiya ji vo khazana humne pichle janam mein rajy ke liye hi bachaya yha isi liye usse app iss jagha ki tarriki ke liye lagaiye vo hi behtar ha..

daya - abhi ne thik kaha ab hum chalte ha..humari flight ka time hone wala ha

they join hands abhi waved hand to purvi..

and they started going..they sat in car abhi was going to sit

purvi (to mukiya ) - baba..

mukhiya smile and understand..

mukhiya - ek minute bade yuvraj..

abhi stop all looked at back..

mukhiya - hum mante ha ki khazana hum praja ka tha kintu rajkumari toh apki thi na..

(purvi downed her head with shyness )

mukhiya - isi liye jate jate app apna yeh anmol khazana le jaiye..

abhi and all smile..abhi open his arm purvi ran and hug him..

abhi - matlab app bhi humare sath set hogayi thi..

purvi - humne jab apko dekha tab hi fida hogaye the..

both laughed..

**_THE END..._**

hash kahani kahtam ab shuru hoga

love or hate..

**_LOVE OR HATE_**

(comming soon )

by - trio fan and mysterious abhi..


End file.
